The Story of Guo Kai - Part 1
by DarkGolbez
Summary: After the battle of Guandu; Guo Jia found a young baby boy named Kai. Deciding to take him home; Guo Jia raises him as his son. This is the story of Kai as he grows from a helpless newborn to a talented strategist of Wei.
1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Beginnings

It was the year 200 and Guo Jia was on his way home from Cao Cao's palace; having partied the night away in light of their victory at Guandu. Guo Jia loved the nightlife. The music, the wine, the women, he loved it all. The moon shone down brightly on his ever bashful presence as he strolled through the streets of Xuchang, making his way home.

The battle of Guandu was over and Cao Cao had never felt so triumphant. It was only appropriate that he held the biggest celebration to date.

Jia stopped his leisurely stroll home and gazed lovingly at the moon. It was as golden as the tip of his sceptre and as bright as the sun itself.

His thoughts instantly turned to his family; his son as he stared up at the sun of the night. He had been away from him for almost a year, fighting and strategizing for his lord against Yuan Shao; his former lord. He has been away for too long, far too long he thought to himself as he continued walking.

He turned his head to notice a merchant closing up shop and walk towards him; dusting his green robe in the process.

"A beautiful night tonight is it not?" Guo Jia asked

"Never before has a moon been so bright Lord Guo Jia. Clearly it shines in recognition of our victory at Guandu my lord."

"It sure does. I see you're closing up, you wouldn't mind me buying one last meat bun would you?" the strategist asked kindly as he got out numerous coins.

The merchant presented him with a meat bun from a nearby basket "Please my lord, put those coins away. After all you have done for our lord, this bun is on the house." The merchant threw the meat bun towards Jia as he put his coins away, only just about catching it.

"Why thank you my good man." Jia thanked the man with a healthy smile on his face as he took a large bite out of the bun.

"Think nothing of it my lord, have a good night" The Merchant proceeded to walk away as Jia waved goodbye and continued his way home.

"Yuan Shao is gone. The north is almost under our complete control. Heh heh I must say that Lord Cao Cao has done quite well with his ambition…Although…I did help a little. While Yuan Shao's sons have fled further north…It is only a matter of time unti-"

Guo Jia's passing thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he heard a very faint voice in the alleyway to his left. Allowing his curiosity to take hold for just a moment; he ventured into the alleyway and was completely unprepared for what his eyes had found.

There before him; laid a woman cradling a baby in her arms. The baby was wrapped in a blanket and snuggled tightly within her arms. All that could be seen was the little tuft of hair protruding out of the top of the blanket. The woman looked as though she had been through hell and come back the same way.

She had ebony black curly hair that was not short of dust and dirt. She was dressed in a brown robe that had patches of yellow, clearly degraded by dirt. Where had this woman come from? And how was she able to singlehandedly give birth without any medical help? Jia looked down at her legs to see there was a lot of blood, his heartbeat became irregular for a moment and felt light headed as he realized what has happened.

While he was unsure of the details, something about this birth has gone horribly wrong. The woman did not speak but she tugged on his arm as he bent down to get a closer look.

"Miss; what's happened? You're bleeding…" Jia questioned as he brushed her her away to get a better look at her face. She had light brown eyes and tan skin. The dirt had not spared her face.

Guo Jia took a cloth out of his pocket and wiped her face, eradicating some of the dirt that had surrounded her eyes and made a home on her cheek.

"It...hurts…" the lady whispered, only managing to just about speak at a quiet tone

"We...We have to...Can you stand miss? We have to get you to a doctor!" the woman sensed panic in his voice and despite the vast amount of pain she was going through; she did not want a panicking man doting over her.

"Its...too late…"

"I don't believe that."

"I've lost too much...blood...And all doctors are asleep right now…"

"But but but but-"

"Please...stop...panicking...You're making...me nervous." Whilst this injured woman was immobile and probably dying, she had a sense of authority in her tone.

"But miss…" Jia's toned his voice down and calmed himself down. He was still unsure of what to do, this was definitely not something he had planned for the night "What happened?"

"Long story...I'll...meatbun it. Birth went wrong. Had to...cut myself."

"What?!" Jia's tone rose again earning himself a stern look from her.

"I'm sorry but...you could be dying…"

"I am."

The Wei strategist was confused as to how she could be so calm in such a perilous moment "I don't understand...My Lady, how are you so calm?"

"Xiang Bai. My name is Xiang Bai."

"My name is Guo Jia. Come on; we have to move you out of here."

"Hurts...too much." Making it crystal clear that she couldn't move, Bai held Jia's hand and looked him in the eye. Looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms, she looked back to him.

"...What's its name Lady Bai?"

"HIS name...Kai. Xiang Kai."

"That's a nice name."

Letting out a scream of pain, Bai took deep breaths to try and keep herself calm. Her death was approaching and she didn't have all the time in the world to converse.

"Take him."

"What?" Jia glared at her with a skeptical look illustrated across his face.

"Please...take him."

"I...can't...I can't just take him…What about his father?"

"Dead. He...Died in battle..." Bai coughed and clutched her stomach; her condition was deteriorating fast.

"No next of kin?"

"Just...me…"

"I'm all for living in the moment but I can't just take a baby!"

"Please!" Bai screamed, loud enough for Jia to squint in pain and to wake the deceased. Realising that she could have woken up Kai, Xiang Bai glanced down and breathed a sigh of relief; he was still sleeping happily.

"Heavy sleeper this one." Jia commented earning a smile from Bai

"Please...I beg of you. I am...Not long for this world…Lost...Too much blood…"

"But...you won't get to see him grow up."

" I know. It hurts...But...But I am...Happy to see him...In the world...healthy and happy."

"Bu-"

"Please! Give...Give him the...The life that I couldn't…" Bai held Jia's hand gently, 'He has soft hands' she thought to herself.

'They kinda match his face.'

Jia looked into Bai's eyes. They conveyed sadness but also resonated strength; she wasn't about to just let this go. Jia sighed, knowing he had to do it. His morals would not allow him to abandon this woman and her child. He slowly and ever so gently; picked up the baby nestled in Bai's arms.

"Goodness! He is so soft my lady." Jia instantly grinned as he held the baby in his arms.

Bai let out a small laugh as she watched him "Yes, he is." speaking softly and quietly; Bai observed the two. Kai awoke but didn't cry. Jia took off his right glove with his teeth stroked Kai's face, tickling the young baby and receiving a giggle. Kai grabbed Jia's finger and the Wei strategist glowed like the sun as the baby shook his finger around like a toy.

"Well hello there! My name is Guo Jia." Jia looked up at Bai who had a smile on her face. But something was amiss. "Lady Bai?" Her face did not change. It did not move.

Jia's heart sank and his smile eroded away. Kai started crying; perhaps as a response to his loss "Shh shh it's gonna be okay little man."

Jia clearly had a way with kids as Kai's crying got slowly quieter, though he was still moaning.

Placing his glove in his pocket; he proceeded to close Bai's eyes. "I promise you...With any remaining life I may have...I'll take good care of Kai." Jia wasn't sure what he was doing...Why was he taking this baby? Because it was the right thing to do he thought. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that he willingly made his life ten times harder. He had to plan out a future for Kai, plan his finances, Kai's future schooling. How was he going to explain to Yi that he has a new brother? Or to Lord Cao Cao that he has a new son now?

Looking up at Bai's face, Guo Jia took some comfort in the smile that was now permanently there. Knowing she died happy. 'I can't just leave her there...' He thought to himself. He would have to bury her body. Perhaps he could bury her in the Guo family tomb...It's not like anyone would object. Looking down at Kai; Jia smiled upon seeing the baby had fallen right back asleep. He was either a heavy sleeper or just tired from all that has happened.

"Well...I best take you ...to your new home, little one." Guo Jia stood up and continued his journey home with a thousand questions and answers roaming around in his head, but only one at the top of the list, what is the little guy here going to eat?


	2. Chapter 2 - A Newborn Arrival

It was March 6th. The house was quiet as Guo Jia stepped indoors. Pitch black and silent. Guo Yi must have been in bed by now; it was 1 in the morning judging by the position of the moon and the shadow it cast on the sundial outside by the door.

Jia gave his eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness; unable to light a candle at the moment. Kai was still sleeping in his arms and Jia had to admit, he enjoyed every second of holding him.

Seeing his home a bit better; the Wei strategist walked straight ahead, stepping over the small wooden table in the centre of the hallway.

Pushing the double oak doors aside; he took a left and opened another set of doors. The feel of the soft mat beneath his feet put a smile on his face, he was in his bedroom.

"Just for the moment Kai, until I can find a bed for you, you can sleep with me." Guo Jia ever so carefully placed Kai at the foot of his bed. Moving to the opposite side of the room; Jia lit a candle using a burning lantern outside of his bedroom window and opened his closet, taking out an extra blanket for Kai and him to sleep on. He'd hate for his new son to be sleeping on an uncomfortable bed.

Turning around with two spare blankets in hand; Jia cursed himself under his breath as he realised he would have to move Kai to make the bed. Risking waking the young baby up, Jia picked him up with due care and only for the moment, placed the newborn on the floor.

Setting the blankets in place and making the bed softer for the infant, the father picked him up and placed him in the centre of the bed. Breathing a sigh of relief; he sat down on the bed next to Kai and began to undress. With his black and blue jacket off; he examined his chest. Numerous bruises covered his torso. Placing his finger across one; he let out a small yelp of pain but he was sure they would all heal quickly. With his night clothes on; Jia made his way to his personal bathroom. He let out a small giggle as his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor "I never get used to that." he whispered.

Finished with washing himself, he left the bathroom to find that Kai was moving in his sleep. Jia had always wondered what babies; especially newborns dreamt about. What did their little minds come up with? Did they have nightmares? He liked to think that newborns dreamt of the future. He could watch Kai sleep all night and quite frankly; he found the thought tempting. But all the dancing and wine had taken its toll on him. Guo Jia was feeling sleepy. Blowing out the candle, he curled around Kai; absolutely certain that he would not crush the newborn. Laying on his side with the baby resting against his stomach; he couldn't help but take one last look at Kai before closing his eyes.

'I wonder...What kind of person you will grow up to be? What ambitions will you have? What kind of women will you attract little man? It's a hard world out there...But I'll make sure you have a place in it Kai.' he thought to himself as he fell asleep.

The serene songs of the birds outside were the first sounds that entered Guo Jia's ears as he woke up.

"Got a big day ahead of m-" Looking down at the spot where Kai was, Jia's heart stopped and his chest clammed up as he saw that Kai was not there! Rising to his feet in a flash and panic; he looked all over his room in case Kai had fallen off the bed. Grabbing his head in fear, he instinctively called out his name "Kai!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. Opening the door to the lounge; Jia's heartbeat returned to normal and he breathed a deep sigh of relief as he saw that his son was indeed safe and in the arms of

"Lord Cao Cao…"

The stalwart figure looked up and smiled before nodding at the strategist "Morning Guo Jia. My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you." Cao Cao was sat down on the chair next to the window with Xiang Kai in his arms and Guo Yi by his feet on the floor; cross-legged.

Still breathing heavily and clutching his chest, Jia laughed rather than get angry "It's quite alright my lord. If you don't mind me asking, how did you get in?"

"Yi let me in when I knocked."

"Aaah I see. Well it was certainly a good way to get me up for the day ahead." Jia laughed off the embarrassment of looking horrified a few minutes ago.

"No need to save face my friend. I too would be scared if my child had gone missing." Cao explained as he let Kai play with his thumb

"So tell me, last time me and Bianshi came here; there was only you and Yi...And now a newborn baby has appeared within your home. Did your love for women cloud your judgement a good few months ago perhaps?" Cao teased

"It's a long story my lord…"

"Good. Long stories can sometimes be the best. Besides, its 9 in the morning. We have time."

Guo Jia made him and Cao Cao a small cup of warm tea and sat down opposite his lord. Guo Yi smiled at his father as he walked over to him.

"Good morning father!" he said as Jia ruffled his son's dark brown hair "Morning kiddo. Was you good for Lady Xujie?" Jia asked as he took a sip of tea.

"Yeah! Lady Xujie even taught me how to play Go! but...I think I forgot..."

The proud father laughed as he son looked at the ground sheepishly "Don't worry, i'm sure I you ask her nicely, she'll teach you again."

Lady Xujie was Guo Jia's current girlfriend. She was a rather silent type but she knew when to speak her mind and she always had something worthwhile to say. Before the battle of Guandu; Jia had asked her to look after Yi. With all of the other girlfriends that he had; he never really felt that 'connection' with them. Knowing deep down in his heart that they wouldn't last but this wasn't the same with Xujie. He wanted to help her come out of her heavily fortified shell and for second time in his life; he could see a life with her in future.

Or at least, he hoped so. Especially with a new baby around. He prayed to the heavens that she wouldn't misunderstand...

"Okay, I want to go play outside father! Can I take Kai with me?"

"Sorry son but Kai has to stay indoors for a little while. Okay?" Yi looked a little saddened at his father's response but his small frown curved back into a smile

"Oh okay. Well i'm gonna go in the garden." With that, Yi ran out of the back door and into the garden.

"He'll be starting school soon right?" Cao Cao asked as he handed Kai back to his new father.

"That's right Lord Cao Cao. Young man grows up faster and faster with each passing moment."

Cao Cao laughed and drank some more of his tea before laying it down on the wooden table between the two "Don't they all? So tell me. Where has this little bundle of joy come from?"

"Well...After I had left the palace. I was on my way home and I saw a woman lying in the alleyway a little east of here."

Cao nodded as he listened in on the story.

"She was bleeding rather heavily and...I didn't know what else to do." Jia's voice started to break as he recited what had happened the night before.

"She said...She said she had to cut herself. That the birth went wrong and she had to cut herself."

"What was her name?"

"Bai. Xiang Bai my lord."

"Xiang Bai...Could she perhaps have been a distant relative of the Xiang Lang of Liu Biao?"

"She said she had no next of kin my lord" Jia exclaimed as he stroked Kai's head; the newborn having a bit of light brown hair on his head; he almost looked blonde. Cooing as Guo Jia tickling his head; Kai waved his arms about.

"She asked me to take Kai here. To give him the life that she couldn't…" Merely talking about her made Jia feel glum.

Cao Cao stood up and placed his hand on his shoulder, smiling at him and his new son "I always knew you were a man of impulse Jia, but this takes everything you have done to a whole new level."

"I'll take that as a compliment my lord."

Cao bent down to get a closer look at Kai "So, your name is Xiang Kai? It's a nice name little one, you do well to honour it."

Jia laughed as his son blinked at the remark before letting out a small burp "I think that was his response my lord."

Cao joined in on the laughter "A cheeky one is he?"

Jia stood up with Kai nestled neatly in his left arm and passed him to Cao Cao "Let's go find cheeky here something to eat." He called Yi back into his home and told him to get ready to go. Retreating back to his bedroom to change, he closed the door and granted himself privacy. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down on his bed.

Thanking his lucky stars that it was Cao Cao who had Kai and not some stranger. The mere thought of a stranger invading his home and stealing Kai made his heart ache.

The trip to the shops was actually rather peaceful Jia thought. Everyone had come out to congratulate Cao Cao on his victory and offer him gifts as their thanks. Young boys pretended to fight with pretend swords. Young men offered their services in the general's army. Young women bowed and approached Guo Jia and complimented him on his good looks and astounding intelligence only to notice the newborn in his arms; wrapped snuggly in a thick tan blanket and began cooing at Kai.

The strategist truly had to fight the urge to use Kai as a tool to court the women and he was almost about lose; giving one lady in particular an alluring gaze from his light brown eyes had it not been for Cao Cao's insistence to get Kai something to drink. Snapping to his senses; he bid the ladies farewell and continued to the shops. 'Kai first. Women later...' he thought to himself with a devious smirk on his face.

Having brought the powder needed to synthesize the drink; Jia began to make his way home.

"Jia, I originally came this morning, to properly thank you for your efforts at Guandu. Had it not been for you, the results may have been different."

Chuckling with a baby in one hand and a small bag in the other, Guo Jia nodded "No need to thank me Lord Cao Cao, you are better than Yuan Shao in almost every way and as such, the results would have been the same with or without me there."

"Almost every way? In what way is Yuan Shao better than me?"

"Gloating my lord!"

Cao laughed as he held up his arm and waved goodbye "Have a safe journey home Guo Jia."

"You too Lord Cao Cao. Oh, before I forget, would you pop by Xujie's and ask her to come see me."

"Very well."

Stepping into their home; Yi proceeded to take his sandals off and followed his father into the kitchen. Laying Kai on the softer floor; the father poured the powder into a small ceramic bowl and added water from the bucket nearby. Mixing the components together; he looked back to see Yi playing with Kai. The scene warmed the cockles of Guo Jia's heart.

"Father, where do babies come from?" Yi questioned innocently; receiving a chuckle from his father.

"That's a story for another day my son!"

As he finished making the drink; he turned to Yi "Hold this son." and passed the bowl to his son. Picking up Kai and sitting down on the wooden chair next to the door, he laid the baby across his left arm with Kai's tiny feet by his hands. Motioning for Yi to pass him the bowl, he took it and held it to Kai's rather eager mouth. Steadily tilting the bowl towards the newborn, the drink flowed into the baby's mouth and he drank happily.

"Father…" Yi piped up as he watched Kai drink "Is Kai going to be my new brother?"

Looking at his eldest and then his new youngest, Jia grinned a toothy smile.

"Yes Yi, yes he is."


	3. Chapter 3 - Times of Delight and Leisure

"You know, when Lord Cao Cao told me that you wanted to see me. This is not what I was expecting…"

It was 4 in the afternoon and Xujie had arrived at Guo Jia's home. As he led her to the bedroom, she was surprised to see a newborn baby sleeping happily wrapped up in a blanket. She was holding Kai in her arms and stared down lovingly at him. Jia sat to Xujie's left and his arm around her. With Yi sitting at at their feet and his gaze fixed on Kai; Jia felt happy at this small family unit he had. However, there were two things he still had to do.

"So are you going to tell me how this little man got here?"

The father sighed as he prepared to retell the story of how he found Kai once more…

"Well I always knew you were a man of impulse but wow...This is definitely the most impulsive thing you have done so far." Xujie brushed the tiny bits of hair on Kai's head before giving Guo Jia an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"My lady, I want to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it?" Xujie looked at Jia who grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers

"With Kai here now...I think I'll need some help around the house. We've been together for...a year now." Xujie nodded as Jia continued.

"My most sincere apologies for this request taking so long but...I'd like for you to come here and live with me. As my wife."

"What?" She was stunned and heart heart began to speed up. She felt rather faint and quickly passed Jia his son and laid her head back on the wall. Jia placed his left hand on her shoulder and leaned over towards her. He stuck his index finger out and wiped a tear off her face as it began to make its descent.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I've been waiting to hear you say that for so long my lord. What took you so long?" Xujie cried and wiping tears from her eyes, her face changed from upset to absolutely beaming.

Composing herself, she fixed her hair and glared at Jia for a few seconds "Are you sure you want to marry me? Honestly?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to."

"You have strange tastes. But that suits me just fine my lord." She gave her new fiancée a hug and surveyed her new family unit. Patting the space between her and Jia; she moved a little to her left so that Yi could squeeze in besides her.

"So Lady Xujie will be my new mother right?"

Their eyes meeting and then focusing on Yi; both were in good spirits for the future ahead of them.

"Yes!"

Guo Jia could not be any more delighted than he already was but his heart began to sink when he remembered something of immense importance.

"Xujie, would you mind staying here and looking after the boys for a moment? I'll be right back I promise."

"Well I guess that's okay but where are you going?"

"I'll tell you when I get back"

* * *

Quickly putting his boots on, Jia ran outside and immediately turned right. Dodging and weaving through the many crowds of people; Jia almost tripped over and ginger and white cat.

"Sorry cat!" He yelled as he got up; dusted himself off and continued running. His chest began to ache as he neared his destination but after going into battle numerous times, he knew he was able to keep running at full speed for quite a while having built up a fair bit of stamina to keep up with Wei soldiers.

Arriving at meat bun shop. He looked to his right and there was the alleyway. The very one he had found Xiang Bai in.

'Don't think that I have forgotten you.'

However, his breath stopped short as he gazed upon the spot Xiang Bai was occupied only to find that she was no longer there. He checked his surroundings. Maybe he got it wrong he thought, maybe he took a wrong turn. But this was not the case. Everything was correct, the shop by the corner, the house to his left. This was the correct spot but there was no Bai. Perhaps someone had found her body

"Excuse me sir." Guo Jia turned around to find a pale lady dressed in a long dark blue robe. She had a round face and her black hair was tied into a bun.

"Are you looking for the lady that was here?"

"I...Yes I am indeed."

"Are you a relative sir?"

"No, i'm a friend."

"Do you know where her body is?"

"Yes, it's in a temporary tomb until we can find somewhere more perma-"

"I know somewhere!" Jia raised his voice in happiness at the news that her body had not been lost. He gave the maiden the address of the Guo family tomb and gave her a big hug.

"You don't know how happy I am my lady!"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." She patted him on the back, a sign to let her go and bowed before continuing on her way.

With this final act done, Jia returned home. His new family awaiting him.

* * *

_10 months later..._

Guo Jia and Mei Xujie were wed in Xu Chang. The wedding was witnessed by many including Cao Cao himself. Even Xiahou Dun cracked a smile before getting back to his duties. With their victory at Guandu and Guo Jia's marriage; it was a happy time in his life. A happy time in Cao Cao forces.

Deciding not to waste the day, sun beaming down and a cool breeze sweeping across the fields, Jia decided to take his new family out for the day.

"Okay Kai...Now walk to father!"

It was January 11th in the year 201 and Guo Jia tried his luck once more at getting Kai to walk. He'd been crouching on the floor beckoning Kai to walk for a few hours. The youngster responded by simply parking his bum back on the ground and smiling.

Laughing and shaking his head "This is going to take a while…" he got up and walked over to Kai who had a smile on his face, a full head of hair and was wearing Yi's old baby clothes, consisting of a loose shirt and shorts. Holding Kai's hands, Guo Jia slowly walked backwards; forcing Kai to move his legs forwards to avoid being dragged. Letting go of his son; he stepped back and crouched down again; beckoning Kai to walk over to him.

Kai stared at his father and then looked down at his feet; Jia's eyebrows furrowed a little thinking his youngest was about to sit back down and crawl off. However he was proved wrong as Kai took a step towards his father, followed by another step. Guo Jia welled up with pride as he saw his son takes two steps towards him and chuckled as Kai sat back down. Looking to his left, he saw Xujie running around with Yi trying to catch and examine something he was holding in his hand. As her auburn hair blew through the wind; Jia chuckled as he watched his eldest son run rings around his wife.

"As for you little man, at least you can take steps." Kai only stared at his father before smelling his hand, giggling and began chewing at it. Guo Jia couldn't help but laugh as his son chewed on his hand. Granted; he had no teeth so he was merely slobbering all over his hand. 'In its own way, it is cute when he does that.' he thought to himself. So, laughter ceasing, he tried his luck once more. Walking over to Kai, he grabbed his hand and guided him a few steps further; hoping that Kai would get the message.

He released Kai and stood back; hoping; praying for the eighth time that Kai would take the walk of faith and waddle all the way towards him. Kneeling down, Guo Jia motioned for Kai to come to him.

Looking at this father and then at his legs, then back at his father and then back at his legs. It seemed that the youngster was pondering whether or not he should walk over. It seemed he made his decision as after clambering slowly to his feet, he took a step. Followed by another. Followed by another.

Jia grinned as his son finally decided to walk all the way towards him

"That's it kiddo! Keep coming!" He egged on as his son took 4 more steps before falling over. Jia could tell it was painful for him but at least he fell onto grass and not something hard like concrete. Rushing over to Kai, the ever doting father picked him up and dusted him off.

"Hey there, don't cry now. Father is proud of you if it helps" Wiping the tears from Kai's eyes, Jia bounced him around a little to get him to smile. Not even Jia was prepared for what would happen next as Kai looked at him and...

"Wok." Kai stuttered as he attempted to speak for the first time.

"What? Kai? Did you just-"

"Wok!"

The father's proud smile swelled as his son spoke his first word. Jia could only gather that he must be trying to say walk after hearing it quite a few times.

Calling over Xujie and Yi, he approached them. Yi appeared to be quite happy whilst Xujie herself seemed tired out from all the running he had put her through.

"Look father, look at what I found!" Yi opened both of his hands to reveal a small green caterpillar.

"It's a worm father! But I think it's sick."

"It doesn't matter what it is, put it down Yi. You don't know where it has been." Xujie spoke up as she finished breathing heavily and patted herself down.

Jia laughed as Yi protectively cupped his hands around the caterpillar "That my son is a caterpillar. And don't worry, it isn't sick, it's meant to be that colour."

"Oh okay." Yi put down the caterpillar and waved goodbye to it "Bye Caterpillar!"

Standing up, Yi grinned at Kai and held his hand.

"Hi Kai!"

"Wok."

Yi and Xujie gasped as Kai spoke the only word he knew.

"My goodness, did you just speak Kai honey?"

"Ka!"

Jia laughed as he discovered that his son can say his own name. Or at least most of it.

"Getting there son. It's Kai."

"Ka."

"Talkative little man aren't you?"

"Yi." Guo Yi smiled as Kai said his name properly.

"I love you too brother."

Kai started laughing happily before repeating 'Wok' 'Yi' and 'Ka' in no particular order.

"Well he can walk a few steps and say a few things. I think it's time we headed for home." Xujie extended her hand for Yi to take as the four of them proceeded to head for home.


	4. Chapter 4 - Growing Pains

I totally forgot to add a Disclaimer haha!

Disclaimer: All characters belonging to Dynasty Warriors are the property of Temco Koei. I do not claim any ownership over these characters.

* * *

"Father, what's that?"

Guo Jia had put up with Kai's incessant questioning for numerous days now. It was his fifth day of school and Xiang Kai seemed to question virtually everything his eyes laid upon.

"That Kai, is an Albatross. It's a bird like the ones in our garden."

"Oh okay. It looks evil."

Jia laughed as he held his son's hand and walked him and Yi to school.

"Why do you say that Kai? is it the black feathers?" Yi asked as he walked alongside his father with his younger brother on the other side.

"Yeah! It looks like a meanie. A dark meanie." Kai let go and Jia's hand and running over to the Black Albatross; he screamed at it.

"Go away ugly bird!" He roared at it, however this bird was the same size as him and did not perceive him to be life-threatening. It shrieked and flapped its wings, getting ready to retaliate. Kai gasped as the bird prepared to attack him. It flew at him with surprising speed only for it to hit the ground. Scanning what hit it, Kai saw that a red and yellow orb was its assailant. The albatross got up and squeaked once more before flying off.

Kai looked over at his father who had another orb circling him and a stern look on his face. Dismissing the orb, he ran over to his youngest.

"Woah! Father that was so co- Ow!" Kai yelped in pain as his father gave him a firm smack on the head.

"Don't ever run off like that again! Those Albatrosses may look small but they are quite vicious, understand?!"

Kai hated being shouted at. Not just by his mother or father but by anyone. He particularly despised it when Xiahou Dun had a go at him for touching his Padao. But Kai couldn't resist, it looked so cool and he would love to have one when he was older.

"Yes father. I'm sorry." He quietly said, still reeling from the reprimand.

"Its fine son. Now come on, if we're late to school; who knows what things you'll miss out on." With his tone switching from angry to carefree once more; he took Kai's hand and the three of them continued on their way.

"Father, what was that?"

Jia gave a short laugh "I thought you might ask me that Kai. It's a family secret."

Yi stepped in front of both of them and demonstrated as he summoned two thin silver discs. Awe and amazement swept across Kai's face as the two discs followed his hand movements. Kai had never seen anything like it!

"Woah! That's so cool!"

"Well when you get older Kai, father can teach you how to do it too."

"Really?!"

"Sure can. How about when you reach Yi's age, i'll show you."

Kai's face lit up like a candle as he anticipated learning the family trick. Even though he had yet to realise that he was only six and would have to wait four more years.

Arriving at the school, Jia was fairly relieved to find that they were 1 minute late. Kai ran off to meet up with his new friends Yu Ning and Xiahou Ba. Yi meanwhile met up with his only other friend Cao Xiong and the two headed to class. Jia couldn't help but always notice the difference in size and strength between Yi and Xiong, with the latter being much taller and bulkier than the former.

"Don't you just hate how fast they grow up?"

Jia turned his head to see Xiahou Yuan leaning with his back against a nearby tree.

"Aaah Master Xiahou Yuan. I best get used to seeing you here now that Ba attends. Where is Master Yu Jin?"

"He already left. Went to go train the troops. His wife is picking his daughter up."

"Aaaah yes, Yu Ning. Kai told me that she's quite loud for such a small girl."

"Heh she is. Pretty good to see all our youths getting along nicely."

"Well I best get going Jia. Master Zhang he said he wanted to discuss a few things with me." As Yuan moved off the tree; Guo Jia began to laugh as the bowstring of his bow got caught on a twig.

"Glad to see you made a new friend Master Xiahou Yuan. Perhaps I should talk to this Zhang he and gauge his usefulness for myself."

Yuan walked up to Jia and placed a hand on his shoulder before chuckling "Well I warn you now, he's definitely out of the ordinary. But his fighting skills are unmatched. If not...A little unorthodox."

Yuan turned and walked off towards the main castle in Xuchang. Jia summoned three orbs and attempted to juggle them. He would always try when he got the time but was never all that good at it. Still, wouldn't stop him from trying though! This attempt failed as one fell on his head and the other two fell on the floor; all three dissipating.

'Well I tried. I was never quite good at-' Jia's pleasant train of thought stopped as a severe pain shot through his heart and spread across his chest. Clutching at his heart, he grunted in pain and bent over slightly; waiting, hoping it would pass. His hopes were fulfilled as eventually the pain ceased.

'I...Think my time is starting to run out.'


	5. Chapter 5 - Future of the Guo family

Arriving in Xuchang Castle, Guo Jia made his way to Cao Cao's room. He was usually seen in here getting all sorts of formalities out of the way and not many people were allowed in here without permission or a very good reason. Lest they wanted to see a darker side of the Hero of Chaos. However seeing that he had important matters to discuss with his good friend and Lord, Jia was sure that Cao wouldn't mind him coming in uninvited.

Knocking on the door, Jia waited for Cao Cao to say come in but was only a little surprised when he heard a woman's voice instead.

"Come in." She said with such a distinctive voice. So calm and yet it exuberated elegance. Guo Jia knew the voice so there was no need to be surprised but it was rare to see her in Cao Cao's office. She usually left him alone.

"Good morning Lord Cao Cao, Lady Bian."

"Good morning Guo Jia." Bian said as she bowed to him and walked over to the balcony outside of Cao Cao's office, taking in the fresh air with her ebony black hair; tied in a ponytail, flowing through the calm breeze. Her dark blue dress following suit.

"I must say Lord Cao Cao, you are lucky to have such a beautiful woman by your side."

"And you as well, I have seen you and Xujie, she possesses strength, beauty and wisdom. Clearly the perfect wife for you."

"Why thank you my lord. I treasure every moment I have with her."

Cao Cao put his thin writing brush down and stood up, walking over to his Advisor "The look on your face tells me everything. Speak your mind Guo Jia."

"My lord, I have a request. A favour if I may." Worry and sadness began to show on Jia's face as he prepared to ask his lord a large favour.

"Oh? What is it?"

"It is a simple request, should anything happen to me my lord...Please look after Xujie and the boys. The mere thought of them having to fend for themselves withou-"

"That is enough." Cao Cao silenced Guo Jia and smiled as he patted him on the shoulder

"After all that you have done for me, it would be my utmost pleasure to look after them. Guo Jia my trusted friend, you have my word on this."

"Our word on this." Bian added as she walked back in the room. Lady Bian, Cao Cao's wife always had a calm demeanour around her. She never really showed when she was happy or sad and Jia could only conclude that she must show these emotions around her husband only. However this was different as she walked in with a smile on her fair face.

"If I may inquire, why have you asked us this?" She asked as she took hold of Cao Cao's hand. Despite his crafty demeanour and menacing look, he always enjoyed the soft feel of his wife's hands.

"In chaotic times like these, it's only natural for a man to secure a safe future for his family should he die on the battlefield and since I have no immediate family to turn to…"

"I am the next best thing." Cao finished his sentence as he sat down with Jia sitting across him on the other side of the desk and Bian leaning against the door to the balcony; taking in the nice day and listening to the conversation.

"Well when you put it like that Lord Cao Cao, yes you are." Both men laughed as a breeze came through the room, blowing a brush on the floor. Cao had grown close to Kai in the years since he first found him nestled against Guo Jia. He found the young boy's inquisitive nature to be both an endearing quality and useful virtue. Cao was unsure if Jia ever wondered about Kai's origins but he himself always wondered. Especially with the boy's hair being noticeably lighter than his father's to the point of golden. There was no doubt that his hair alone would earn Kai many looks from others. Some of intrigue; some of admiration and veneration and some of discontent; distrust and possibly even disgust.

Kai's unusual hair colour couldn't have possibly come from his mother. Cao Cao saw her when she was buried in the Guo family tomb, it was black. Which meant it must have come from his biological father's side.

"Kai and Yi get bigger with each and every day Jia. Give it a blink of an eye and they'll be our height."

"Or bigger." Bian noted, recalling how Cao Pi had sprouted in a short space of time and was taller than his father.

"That is true Bian. Why a few hours ago, Kai decided to try and scare off a bird today."

"Did it work?" Cao asked as he smirked.

"Nope. I had to hit it before it bit him. Then hit him on the head for his recklessness."

"Don't worry, all boys think they can take on the world. Or at least...Small birds in this case." All three laughed before Cao raised his hand, ceasing the laughter.

"My friend, what do you know of Kai's father?"

"His real father? Not much, only that he is dead, according to Bai." He was never able to retrieve any more info on Kai's real father. He didn't know how he had died, if he was even dead to begin with and Bai wasn't lying. Not even a name. He felt it was a waste of time to be investigating when he had already bonded with Kai so Guo Jia dropped the matter.

"Why do you ask?"

"Surely you must have noticed his unusually yellow hair?"

"Are you implying his father may not be from around here?"

"Not exactly. Only a few people around here have yellow hair. I was merely curious as to the boy's origins." Cao corrected him.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I think it suits him. He looks kinda cute with it. Besides my lord, his skin is the same as Jia's. His face is similar to Jia's minus the slightly chubbier cheeks. Is it really cause for concern?"

It wasn't that Cao Cao was threatened by the boy's presence or questioning his origins for an ulterior motive. He simply didn't want to see a boy he's grown to care for go through a life of bullying and ridicule simply because of his hair colour. He had seen what effects that bullying and the sort had on the victims and in the world he sought to create, there would be no persecution of those who were different. If the people could not be accepting of those who are different, then by his hand, they would at least be tolerant.

"The way I see it. Minus the golden hair, he looks like Guo Jia. So I know exactly where his origins lie." Bian stood up straight and walked to the side of the desk; in between the two men.

"Whilst you may not be his biological father, his origins will always lie solely with you." Her words made Guo Jia feel fairly better about his predicament.

"I suppose you have a point there my dear." Cao smiled at her as she nodded and bowed.

Turning his head in Guo Jia's direction, he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once more.

"You need not worry Jia, in the unlikely event that you should fall in the field of battle, Xujie, Yi and Kai shall come and live here. In the castle."

If Jia was the crying type of man, he would have shed numerous tears at the kindness of Lord Cao Cao and Lady Bian. However, he was not a crying man. He was however a man who liked to let his hair down with wine and good music.

"I think this calls for a drink Lord Cao Cao!"

"But it's one in the afternoon."

"I didn't say now. I would personally like to invite you and Bian over for dinner tonight." Both Cao and Bian grinned at the request before chuckling.

"It's not going to be a repeat of the last meal you tried to cook is it? If it wasn't for your loving wife saving that fish at the last minute, it surely would have been burned to a crisp."

He couldn't help but laugh at himself and his culinary abilities "I'll have you know that my skills in the kitchen have improved ever since Xujie has forced me to attend her 'Classes' on cooking. Even so...I'll ask her to cook for us tonight."

"Excellent. We'll be there for seven." With that, Guo Jia bowed and left Cao's office, heading home.


	6. Chapter 6 - Auspicious Dinner

"Good evening Lord Cao Cao. Good evening Lady Bian" Yi and Kai said as they bowed to their guests. Both of them stood with their arms by their side; their hair combed thoroughly and in their most formal sapphire robes. Kai hated wearing these as they always felt too loose. To him, he was wearing a dress even though he had trousers underneath. Cao smiled and ruffled both Yi and Kai's' hair.

"So how was school today you two?" Cao asked as he knelt down to be eye level with the two of them.

"School was okay I guess. But Xiong keeps getting into fights Lord Cao Cao. Then I have to go and help him…" Yi responded as he wiped the dirt off his robe. Yi enjoyed going to school even though he wasn't really popular with any of the other kids. Cao Xiong, Cao Cao's fourth and youngest son was rather quick to anger and had a nasty temperament. Most people in school stayed away from him and by association, Yi.

'It is good that the two of them at least have eachother as friends.' Cao thought to himself as he listened to Yi talk about his day.

"Yes, my son is quite the fighter isn't he?"

"I guess you could say that. Was he always that violent?" Yi curiously inquired as Cao stood up and walked over to the lounge where Bian, Kai and Jia were sitting.

"He's always been a fight first, talk later kind of boy. I only hope that someday, he sees the importance of study. That is why I am glad that you are his only friend."

"You...You are?"

"Of course Yi. I have seen your grades, you are well on your way to becoming a scholar. That is why I hope that you will be some sort of influence on Xiong. Plus, it is a hard world out there. It would be better to have at least one friend than no friends. For you and him."

Yi smiled as he sat on the couch in between his father and Cao.

Kai sat on the opposite couch in between Bian and Xujie. Guo Jia could only laugh and Yi placed his hand over his face in embarrassment as Kai besieged Bian with numerous questions.

"Lady Bian, how much does an Elephant weigh?"

"Why...I don't know Kai. Tell you what, if you can find out how much an Elephant weighs, I'll give you a cake."

"Okay!" He said enthusiastically and grinned, revealing his near white teeth. Kai placed his forefinger on his chin, thinking of more questions to ask.

"Lady Bian, what was Lord Cao Cao like when he was my age?" Cao and Jia laughed at the question and Bian's surprised face

"Well Kai, I didn't know my lord when he was your age. But I bet he was just as cute as you." She responded as she stroked his short golden hair. Bian leaned forward and met Xujie's eyes with her own.

"Lady Xujie, I have heard that you are training with the spear? Is that true?"

"Indeed. My father taught me how to fight when I was a little girl. When I attended University I took a break for a while. But now, I've decided to restart my training." She got up, tickling Kai's ear in the process before walking over to her husband and giving him a tender kiss on his forehead

"Besides, someone's got to protect Jia when he's on the battlefield making plans."

"Thank you my dear." Jia replied as he stood and walked with Xujie to the kitchen, the main course ready to be served. Feeling a rare bout of affection, Xujie turned around and surprised her husband by taking both his hands in her's and kissing his lips.

Surprised by the gesture; he grinned before taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly, for that moment they were content being in the arms of one another.

"You look so handsome tonight my lord."

"And you as well, you look as radiant as always my love."

Xujie took the pot of stew off the fire after releasing herself from Guo Jia's arms. Preparing the dining table, she worked together with her husband to set the dinner table. She had a funny look on her Jia thought as he laid the food in the centre and the plates at their allocated seats. Her eyebrows were more furrowed than usual and her lips had straightened out completely, killing any sort of way to see her emotions.

"My love, what is the matter?"

"I...I will tell you later my lord. At dinner."

* * *

Having set up the table and called everyone in to be seated, all were overwhelmed by the pleasing aroma of the food Xujie had cooked.

"My Lady Xujie, this food smells exquisite." Cao Cao commented as he dug into the duck meat on his plate and began eating.

"Why thank you Lord Cao Cao. I had indeed thought that you wouldn't find it to your liking."

"Nonsense. This is delicious."

The meal progressed happily with everyone enjoying every last bite of food Xujie had made.

"Mother, what's this?" Kai asked as he held up a white, pastry.

"That is a meatbun honey. Try it." Kai glared at his mother with a curious look on his face before averting that gaze towards the meatbun. He sniffed and furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't like the smell however he was taught to try all foods so Kai took a bite out of the spicy pastry. Grimacing at the taste, he forced himself to swallow it so he wouldn't spit it out in front of Cao Cao and Bian.

"I don't like it."

"Well that was easy enough to tell from your face Kai." Yi stated as he snatched the meatbun from Kai's plate.

Dinner continued and everyone's plates were almost finished, Bian having already finished her plate. Xujie put her cutlery down and tapped her chest lightly.

"Everyone, I have something I would like to announce."

Everyone stopped eating the last bits of food in their mouth and swallowed, listening to what she had to say.

"I would like to thank Lord Cao Cao and lady Bian for coming tonight. I truly hope the meal was to your liking?"

Both of them smiled in response and nodded.

"What I wanted to say was...Well...Honey could you come here for a second?"

Guo Jia stood up and Xujie took his hand, looking him in the eye; butterflies began to fill her full stomach and her breaths became a little hoarse, fearful of his reaction.

"I am with child my lord."

Guo Jia's heart stopped for a second at the startling but joyous news. His heart restarted and his trademark smile morphed into a toothy grin as he pulled his wife in close and embraced her.

"This is...fantastic news my love!"

"Congratulations you two. May this child become a blessing on your auspicious home." Cao Cao got up and patted Guo Jia on the back whilst Bian gave Xujie a congratulatory hug.

"Yi what does this mean?" Kai asked curiously

"It means brother that we will get a new brother or sister soon."

Kai glared at his brother, finally understanding his mother's announcement and a small smile curved across his face, unaware of the darker times ahead.


	7. Chapter 7 - Great Mind Lost

The Guo family home was filled with misery, sorrow and despondency. Their head, their patriarch, the man who looked after them all was terminally ill and in the jaws of death.

Xujie was at her wits end. An aching lump was stuck in her throat and she knew she could do nothing to ease his suffering or stop his fate. Her mind was overflowing with millions of thoughts all at once.

How could she raise Yi, Kai and Fenxia all by her lonesome?

How could she feed them all? Sure she served and fought for Cao Cao and was paid at the end of each month for her services just like everyone else. But would that be enough for all three of them? Xujie cared not for the wellbeing of herself, forgetting that she too would need to eat. Her thoughts were transfixed only on that of her children's future without their father.

'What if we were attacked?

Sure the streets of Xuchang are a safe enough place for the children. Especially with how close we are to the castle when you consider it. But...But what if that isn't enough? What...What do I do then?!

Yuan Shao and his sons are gone. Fair enough, but what about the other warlords? There is still Sun Ce to worry about. He is the only 'threat'. Liu Biao is too cowardly to attack our lord. Ma Teng is wrapped around Cao Cao's little finger and Liu Bei? Liu Bei is only capable of one thing, fleeing.' She thought to herself.

She held her lover's hand as he lay in bed, his time nearing. Yi sat in the chair next to his stepmother's. Kai was on the bed with his father, cuddled next to him with Guo Jia's arm around him, drawing him closer.

Fenxia was in her bedroom. The two doting parents vehemently refused to entertain the thought of allowing a one year old girl to see her father pass. Even if it meant that she would not get to say goodbye, they would not allow her to see him in such a state. She would sleep through it all.

Jia coughed and intertwined his fingers with that of his wife's "Stop worrying."

"How can I? How? How?!" Her voice broke as she raised it and a lone tear descended her face. She was not angry with her husband. Her anger, her discontent, her rage, her fear were all directed at the heavens. At the gods themselves.

'What god in their right mind would take such a wonderful man in the prime of his life?! I refuse to worship any deity that would allow such a thing.'

"You know what i'm going to say my love." Jia croaked through the myriad of coughs.

"Everything has been-"

"Taken care of." Finishing off his statement, the sorrowful wife and mother lifted his hand to her mouth and gifted it with an affectionate kiss as she took hold of Yi's hand, squeezing it tightly.

Turning his head to the right, Jia glared down at his youngest son; nestled alongside him with his head on his father's chest. He stroked Kai's golden hair which to him, felt just as soft to the touch as velvet.

'Kai, Yi look at me." Yi instantly moved his head up; parting his dark brown hair which had grown in length to reveal his eyes, a blend of brown and crimson; bloodshot from his weeping. Kai on the other hand, had not shed a single tear, something Guo Jia found to be unhealthy. He tilted his head up, facing his father.

"Yi, your intelligence is something to be proud of. My son, well on his way to become a scholar. But...I want you to know that if you do not wish to become a scholar, I respect your decision. Understand?"

"Ye-Yes Father." Yi stuttered.

"Know, that I will always love you no matter what you may become." Jia smiled as he held his son's hand. Yi leaned down and placed his head in his father's hand. Sobbing softly.

"Don't cry now son, you are the man of the house now. I want...No. I need you to look after your mother and siblings. Please?"

Yi couldn't speak. Merely nodding yes, he sat up straight and wiped his tears on his arm. His eyes growing a darker shade of red.

"Kai." at the mention of his name; Kai put his right arm around his father completely and tightly, not wanting to let go for even a second.

"Kai, it's okay to cry. I've cried. Your mother has cried. Your brother has cried. Why won't you?" The youngster stayed silent, eerily so.

'Is this his way of trying to cope with sadness?' Jia pondered to himself. He understood fully the dangers of not getting your emotions out. Especially the more negative ones. The mere thought of Kai slowly going insane because he refuses to show any grief or anger made Guo Jia's heart ache not with that of pain, but with an ache of melancholy.

"Please son, if nothing else, please know that it is okay to cry. What I like to do is write a letter that isn't addressed to anyone. Write in it everything that you feel. It helps." Kai nodded as his father continued stroking his hair.

"Kai, do your best in school. Get good grades and you can do anything you desire in life. Understand?" Kai nodded and even whilst listening to his father speak to him with such urgency in his voice; still did not shed even a small tear.

"Xujie." he wheezed as she tightened her grip on his hand, her heart beating so fast and powerfully that if she averted her despondent gaze away from her husband and directed it towards her chest, she was sure she would see her chest rising and falling from the beats.

"Yes my love?"

"Ever since I met you, I-" Cut short by his aggressive coughing; the sickly man covered his mouth. As he examined his hand; a small amount of blood had splattered all over his palm. He would not allow himself to be distracted by his approaching end and turned his eyes to his wife. Opening his mouth, he got ready to continue only to feel a strange feeling sweeping his chest in a circular motion. Glancing down, a tiny smile formed across his lips as he saw Kai rubbing his hand across his father's chest, hoping it would help with the coughing.

Wiping the blood off his hand on the sheets beneath him and out of sight of his family, he placed his hand back on Kai's head, caressing it gently.

"Ever since I met you, I have never been so happy. Life without you Xujie, is unthinkable."

"And yet, I must endure a life without you." She responded. It pained him so much to hear her say that.

"Please know that neither the heavens nor the gods themselves can cease my love for you. Now and forever-" he brought her hand up to him and kissed it. Xujie in turn, leant over and repaid his kiss with her own. Even now, on his deathbed, his lips were warm and Xujie could feel the devotion, the kindness, the bliss, the love that resonated from that kiss.

"I will watch over you my sweet." With those final words, Xujie burst into a heartfelt wail. Her eyes discharging tears at a startling rate. It wounded Guo Jia's very soul to see her like this. To see his family like this. But he had prepared fully for this moment. He accepted his destiny and he refused to fight it. Knowing it was his time. Some men would call him coward, others a fool. But Guo Jia knew in his heart that he had left a legacy behind. His legacy behind. Yi, Kai and Fenxia. The legacy of Guo Jia. Whether it was here in his bed or on a battlefield somewhere; he knew that he would never escape his death. No matter how much he would love to.

Closing his eyes, he thought of his family. His friends. His memories. The good time. The bad times. Reflecting on his life, his fleeting life; Guo Jia could only come up with one word to sum it up, auspicious.

A single breath left his body.

His hand slumped.

Yi stared at his father, unable to speak. His heart agonized over what he had borne witness to. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly; so distraught over his father's death; not even tears could convey his grief. Falling off the chair and onto the floor; he knelt next to the bed, grasping at his father's hand, he held it to his face and did the only thing he seemed capable of doing at this moment, Yi screeched in agony; his eyes finally releasing the torrent of tears that had been building up.

Xujie glared at the body of her late husband and for a moment, for a split second, it seemed as though time had stopped. A thousand thoughts poured into her mind and the only words she was able to muster were

"My...My love?"

She stared at Guo Jia, her husband, her soul mate before feeling sick to her stomach, overcome with a sense of nausea, she finally took note Yi's howl's below her, the reality of the situation crashing into her. She joined him on the floor and took Yi in her arms, her hands brushing along his ponytail.

Xujie wanted to cry. She needed it. She pined for it. She wanted to release all the tears within her. All the emotions, all the grief, everything. But her eyes would not allow her too. She would not allow herself too. When the time is right and her children are happy once more, she will cry for her departed love.

Poking her head up, she looked at Kai and her mouth parted slightly. He was in the same position as before, lying alongside his father but something was wrong. Something about him was different. Xujie was no psychologist but when she looked in his eyes, his scarlet; bloodshot eyes, she could see all the emotions within his soul and it was almost looked, as if his mind had snapped. Xujie could only pray to the deities she cursed so much that he had not in fact gone insane.

Kai sat up straight and looked down at his father.

"Father?" his voice broke and he couldn't breathe as his father did not respond like he wanted him to. Did not reply with a cheery "Yes son?"

His lips trembled and his mouth slowly opened as Kai joined in grief-stricken crying. Xujie reached out to grab him and have him join the hug but as soon as her hand made connection, Kai flung it away.

"Father!" He screamed, his high-pitched voice ringing through Xujie's ears as he bolted out of the door. Kai ran out of his father's bedroom and into the living room where he was abruptly grabbed and stopped. Pulled into a hug, he hit his hands on the kneeling person who grabbed him before had no more energy to do so and concentrated in crying and screaming.

"Father!" He screamed repeatedly.

"I want my father!"

"I know you do Kai. There there." Kai recognised the voice as none other than Lord Cao Cao. Whilst the familiar voice brought comfort to his heart, that comfort was quickly and violently overshadowed by the intense grief he was feeling. Cao Cao had been waiting outside, having already said his goodbyes to his dear friend and through the wails of Kai, and the sobs of Yi and Xujie, the Hero of Chaos himself couldn't hold back the urge to shed the waters of grief and a single tear fell down his face.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Happy Times

'_Why didn't I stop this?' _Kai questioned himself as he sat on the steps overlooking his father's coffin. He, Yu Ning and Xiahou Ba had run inside seeking shelter from the storm outside, their game of tag cut abruptly short. His family's Mausoleum was the closest thing they could use as shelter.

"Do you want us to leave Kai?" Ba asked as he and Ning sat on either side of their friend

"No, it's okay."

All three of them stared at the coffin, as if it was to move on its own. Despite the solemn setting and the storm outside, Kai felt at peace when he was inside the tomb. He always reminisced of the past. Of happier times with his father and his family.

"You know, I enjoy being in here sometimes. It makes me feel at peace, you know?"

Ning nodded as she turned her head to look at Kai "Yeah I do. Every now and then, me and my father visit my mother's grave. When we do, we cry. But then we laugh as well. Because we remember the good times."

"The good times?"

"Well of course! Like there was this one time when my mother and I went to the park and my father played a trick on her. It involved caterpillars and tree sap. Don't ask."

"Your father played a trick on your mother?" Ba asked

"Your father knows how to have fun?!" Kai jested as he and Ba burst into laughter.

"Hey! Stop laughing! He can be fun. It involved caterpillars and tree sap, of course he is fun!"

"If you say so." Commenting on Ning's statement, Ba put his head in between his hands and began to think of his own happy memories with his parents. And so the three sat there, reminiscing of the past.

Kai couldn't help but drift into his own little world as he recalled one memory in particular…

* * *

It was winter in the year 206 and the snow could not fall heavily enough on the city of Xuchang, coating every street and house in its white blanket. Kai loved the snow. He loved the way it would slowly descend upon the world from its home high above. He loved the way it would slowly melt as soon as it touched his hand and he simply adored the sound of the snow beneath his feet. He had been playing in it all day with Xiahou Ba who was staying over for the night, attempting to make a snowman; only to end up creating a white lump on the ground with a stick jutting out of it but night was beginning to fall and so they were called back in. Ba headed into the kitchen with Xujie, asking for a drink whilst Kai sat down on the floor with his father. Yi was in his room finishing his homework; he despised the snow so he stayed in all day. Yi was content to keep as warm as possible and as far away from any snow at all. The strategist was drawing on a map and noting down specific ambush points and enemy placements for the next battle at White Wolf Mountain. He put the map to his side, picked Kai up and placed him in front of him. Guo Jia was surprisingly strong for his stature. Kai sat cross legged in between his father's legs and grinned up at him

"Father, what's with the map?" Inquisitive as always, Kai leaned over and studied the map.

"I'm making plans for Lord Cao Cao. I'll be gone for a little while son okay?"

Kai was fortunate enough to have his father present all the time as he never had to go to any other battles after Guandu.

"Well okay. But father, please be careful."

Jia smiled warmly and kissed Kai on the forehead. It always made Kai feel joy both inside and out when his mother or father kissed him.

"Okay son, I promise I will be careful."

"Good! Hey father, when i'm older, I want to be just like you. I want to help Lord Cao Cao the same way you do."

"Well make sure your grades are high enough and you pass every exam. Then you can be just like m-" Guo Jia was cut short as a violent coughing fit took hold of him. Concern, worry, fear. These were all feelings that Kai recalled completely as he remembered his father's condition. How he cursed himself for not noticing it earlier.

"Father…" he said quietly as Jia wiped off the blood on his hands.

"I'm fine Kai. I promise you."

Kai got up to his knees and shuffled to his father before wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"You know I love you. Right father?"

Jia beamed as he embraced his son. "I love you too son. Now go on, go and play with your friend."

"Okay!" Kai kissed his father on the cheek before letting go and running off around the house.

* * *

Kai always remembered that moment fondly. Crashing back to reality and out of the memory with a bolt of lightning, Kai wiped away tears before standing up and placing his hand on the coffin.

"Father...I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what honey?" Kai's heart skipped a beat as he turned around to see his mother with an umbrella in her hand.

"Ning, Ba, may I have a moment alone with Kai please?"

"Yes Lady Xujie."

She handed the umbrella to Ba who went outside by the door with Ning underneath the umbrella. Her eyes, still fresh with grief, she walked over to Kai, next to the coffin of her husband.

"I know what it is you are doing Kai and I want it to stop." her tone was peaceful and yet stern at the same time.

"I don't understand."

"Blaming yourself for your father's death. I don't ever want to hear you blaming yourself again."

"But mother I…"

"This is not your fault son. It never has been and it never will be." A tear ran down her face as her voice broke. Kai too shed a tear as Xujie put her arm around him and cuddled him.

"But...But I should have known! I should have helped father."

"Honey you're only seven, soon eight. There was nothing you, me Yi or anyone could have done." Kai remained silent as Xujie hugged him tighter.

"I want father to come back…" Kai burst into a full torrent of tears now

"I know honey. I want him to come back to. But by living, we honour his memory. You, your brother and sister, you three are his legacy and you honour his memory."

"Honour...His memory?"

"Yes honey. By being the best you can be and doing the best in your life, you are honouring his memory. Even now, he smiles down at you from the heavens."

Her words had a profound effect on him as Kai wiped away his tears and smiled weakly.

"Now come on, your father wouldn't want you to keep crying. We can walk your friends to palace. Master Xiahou Yuan and Master Yu Jin are already there."

"Well okay...Bye father." Kai looked back at the coffin, in his mind; he knew that it wasn't his fault. he was just looking for someone to blame and that someone happened to be him.

'I think I will come here more often.' he thought to himself as he re-joined his friends.


	9. Chapter 9 - Strategist Rising

"Mother, why are we going to stay with Lady Bian?" Yi and his family were making their way to the palace, Yi was moving surprisingly fast despite giving Kai a piggyback whilst his mother was carrying Fenxia.

"Oh no, I forgot to tell you didn't I? Well boys, Lord Cao Cao has called upon me to join the chase at Chang Ban."

"Chase? Who are you chasing?" Kai asked as his arms wrapped around his brother's neck a little too tightly for Y

"A man named Liu Bei. He is an enemy of our lord."

"Oh okay. Well get him good mother!" Kai beamed a toothy grin as Xuchang Castle came into view.

"They'll be safe with me Lady Xujie, you have my word. Is there anything that they like to eat?"

Bian had offered, insisted that she be the one to take them whilst everyone was fighting.

'Perhaps she is lonely. While Lady Bian can fight, Lord Cao Cao never really puts her into battle much...' Xujie thought to herself as she handed Fenxia over to her.

"Well not really. They'll pretty much eat anything. Although Kai isn't a fan of meatbuns…"

Giggling away at the statement, Bian ruffled Kai's hair. No matter what anyone else says or thinks, to her; Kai's hair colour was a beautiful colour.

"Right my Lady, i'm off to Chang Ban."

"Good luck Lady Xujie. May the heavens grant us victory." Xujie bowed before heading off to the stables, everyone gathering for the chase was assembled at the front gates of Xuchang. Despite both his mother and father serving in the military; Kai was not used to seeing them leave for a while. He was however aware of the risks that came with going into battle and a solemn look creeped upon his face.

"What is it Kai?" Yi asked his brother as he knelt down a little to meet Kai at eye level.

"What if mother doesn't come back? Then we'll be alone…"

"Hey don't talk like that! Mother will come back. We won't be alone. I promise."

"But…"

"No buts. Kai, even if mother didn't come back. You will never be alone because you'll always have me and Fenxia."

"Fenxia is a baby. She doesn't count."

"She's still our sister and as such, she counts." Kai remained silent as his wiser elder brother finished his speech. The blonde boy turned to Bian who had been silently watching them and looked up at her.

"Can I wish everyone good luck? Please?"

"Well, alright. But make it quick because they are leaving soon."

* * *

With her permission granted, Kai wasted no time in sprinting towards Cao Cao and the others. He knew most of the men and women here. Kai was especially fond of Li Dian and Yue Jin. He thought Zhang Liao was a little scary but could be friendly at times.

Zhang He was a bit of an oddball and he had known Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun for quite some time now; growing close to both of them.

He walked up to Li Dian who was giving orders to a soldier. Dian turned his head slightly and looked down to see Kai below him; smiling and hugging his waist.

"What's the matter kiddo? Thinking about your father again?"

"No no, I wanted to wish you good luck." Li Dian smiled at the thought of an eight year old running to the gates just to wish them all good luck. He knelt down and fiddled with something around his neck. Kai glared at him in curiosity as Dian unhooked a necklace, took Kai's hand and placed it firmly in his palm.

"Here, you hold on to this little man okay? I'll want it back though."

"Okay Lord Li Dian! It will be safe with me." Kai held it up to his eye and opened his mouth in awe of the jewel in the centre. He believed it was called a sapphire.

"My mother gave that to me. She said that it would grant me good fortune and protect me wherever I went."

"So shouldn't you have it?"

"It might get lost. So you hold on to it." Li Dian stood up and placed his hand on Kai's head. It was slowly starting to annoy the young boy that everyone seemed to pet his head like he was some sort of dog. He never understood it or the meaning behind it.

"Besides, a big strong man like me doesn't need a necklace to protect him. I have my weapon, my muscles and my brain!" Kai laughed at the elder's humorous bragging.

"One day, i'm going to be strong and smart. Just like you! I'll fight for Lord Cao Cao just like father and mother and you and Lord Yue Jin and Lord Xiahou Yuan and-"

"Alright Kai. I get it. How about this, when you get older, I'll train you. I'm pretty good with most weapons so we'll just have to find one that suits you."

"Cool! Do I get armour like yours?" Kai always liked looking at Dian's armour; he couldn't help but like how it looked. He would love to have a set of his own.

"That depends. My armour isn't really heavy but it's not like I can go around doing handstands now. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Okay Kai?"

"Deal!" Kai grinned as Li Dian held his arm in front of him diagonally. Kai definitely knew the meaning of this and held his arm the same way, hitting it against Dian's. This was followed shortly by another hug from Kai, one that Li Dian was not expecting but still happy to receive. He gently pushed Kai off before kneeling down and allowing the boy to hug him properly instead of wrapping his arms around his waist.

"What is it with you and hugs?" He asked.

"When you hug someone, you can feel the band between you and them growing; so I try to hug as many people as possible."

"Well a little word of advice Kai, don't just go hugging anybody. It will make you look a little...weird. Hug people you know like me or your mother or Yue Jin or Lord Cao Cao."

"Okay, I will."

"Also, the word you were looking for was bond. Not band." Li Dian corrected the young boy and was giggling to himself in his head, he knew that laughing at the boy getting a word wrong would just infuriate him.

"Lord Li Dian, where's Lord Yue Jin?" Li Dian grabbed the boy's shoulders upon being asked about his friend and turned him around to face Yue Jin who was leaning up against a wall behind them. Thanking the elder, Kai walked off towards Yue Jin who was staring at the sky.

"Lord Yue Jin?" Kai couldn't help but notice the concerned look on Jin's face. Yue Jin looked down at Kai, finally noticing his presence and smiled slightly.

"Hey Kai. What brings you here today? Come to chase Liu Bei with us?"

"I urm...Can I do that? I mean I can fight you know!"

"Now now little one. I was just playing around. If Cao Cao caught you on the battlefield, he'd have all our heads for not noticing you there."

"Have your heads?" Kai, confused at the statement; tilted his head.

"You'll learn when you're older Kai." Yue Jin placed his hand on Kai's head; earning an eye-roll from the youngster.

"Lord Yue Jin, why does everyone keep patting my head? Or stroking my hair? Is something wrong with my head?"

"Do you not like it?"

"I don't know if I like it or not."

"Well, it's a sign of affection and care. Adults like me tend to pat kids on the head." Kai still didn't quite understand it but he hated looking stupid or slow in front of others. Especially people he looked up to, so he nodded as though he knew what he meant.

"Well in that case, I suppose...I can let you guys pat my head. But no hair ruffling!"

Yue Jin laughed and proceeded to do just that, ruffle Kai's hair "Like this?!"

"Hey my hair!" His protests were met with more ruffling before Jin finally decided to stop. Looking down, Kai's hair was now as curly as Li Dian's. It would take it quite a while to straighten back up. Yue Jin resumed his position against the wall, his gaze fixed against the sky. It was almost as if he was trying to fight the sky with his eyes.

"Is something wrong Lord Yue Jin?"

"I don't really know Kai. Li Dian is the more intuitive one but I have got a really bad feeling about this battle."

"Bad feeling? How so?"

"Oh it doesn't matter. Now what is a kid like you doing in a camp like this?"

"I came here to say good luck to everyone. Good luck Lord Yue Jin." Kai held his arm up the same way with Li Dian, earning the same from Yue Jin, who had to crouch down to reach Kai's small arm. Unable to help himself, Kai gave Yue Jin a hug.

"You're definitely the hugging type aren't you?"

"Yep! Lord Yue Jin, where did you get those scars?"

Kai backed up and took a good look at the scars on Jin's face and arm.

"I got them at the battle of Hulao Gate. Lu Bu gave us quite a thrashing. Good thing Li Dian and Dian Wei were around."

"Who's Dian Wei?"

"Oh that's right, you weren't born then. Dian Wei was an officer like me and Lord Cao Cao's loyal bodyguard. Can't forget a man like that; some say he wrestled tigers with his bare hands."

"I can do that." Kai bragged, trying to look strong. His attempt had failed miserably.

"Yeah of course you can. How about when we come back, I'll take you to the forest and you can fight a tiger. I'll give you all the gold in my house if you beat it."

"Urm...No thanks...I think i'm okay." Yue Jin smiled as Kai refused the request.

"That's what I thought."

"So where is Dian Wei?"

"He's gone. He died at Wan trying to protect Cao Cao."

"Oh…" Kai was used to hearing people dying. Especially in war times like this so it never came as a major shock to him but he always felt a little disheartened when he heard of someone's death.

"Hey now, don't get sad Kai. This was all before you were even born."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm going to go see Lord Cao Cao before I leave. Urm...Where is he?"

"He's over in the tent over there. I'll take you to him." Yue Jin sprung off the wall in an instant and ushered Kai along to the large tent by the main gate of Xuchang. Both of them stepping inside, they were greeted by Cao Cao, Xujie and a rather tall man drawing plans for the ensuing chase.

"Lord Cao Cao, the enemy will be fleeing through the mountains after they cross the Changban Bridge. With your permission my lord, I would like to lay numerous ambushes in those mountains."

"Very well. I take it you must leave now if these ambushes are to be set up in time?"

"Indeed my lord." The man had a very deep voice that almost scared Kai a little

"Very well. Don't let me down Chun Yong." The man, Chun Yong, clad in dark ebony armour bowed before turning and heading outside to retrieve his men and his horse, but not before giving Kai a small, fairly unnoticeable frown.

Cao looked down and noticed Kai standing next to Yue Jin. Kai was unprepared for the stern; almost daunting look that painted the faces of both his mother and Cao Cao.

"Kai, what is it that you are doing here? I specifically said that you were staying with Lady Bian!" Xujie raised her voice on the last sentence, Kai hated being told off by anyone. Strangely enough; he found be reprimanded by strangers more hurtful than those who were close to him.

"Well...I...Urm...I.." Stuttering and at a loss for words, the blonde boy looked down and hid behind Yue Jin.

"Heh, I know how you feel Kai, Cao Cao does have a rather menacing glare. Kai here wanted to wish us all good luck."

"Oh...Sorry for shouting at you honey." At the flick of a switch, Xujie's tone turned from stern and displeased to calm and serene. Complete with the steel armour she was wearing, Xujie looked like a pleased Valkyrie, Kai moved out from behind Jin and ran to give his mother a hug.

"It's cool. Good luck to you mother."

"Thanks honey."

Pulling away from her tight grip, Kai moved over to Cao who had gone from terrifying frown to warm smile.

"I hope the heavens grant us victory Lord Cao Cao! Good luck."

Cao patted Kai on the back as he moved past him and around to the other side of the table.

Studying the map, Kai remembered what his father had done once and what the symbols on the map meant. There were numerous ambushes in the south below what look liked a bridge. Despite his age and naivety, Kai had already seen the outcome of those ambushes.

"Lord Cao Cao, I know that I am only eight years old. But may I say something about these plans?"

"Go ahead. Sometimes it is the younger generation that notice the smaller things."

Kai pointed to the ambushes that Chun Yong had said he would lay in place before the enemy arrives.

"Those ambushes, father told me what they were and it's a good idea but it won't work."

"Oh? Why is that now?"

"Well those guys are running across a bridge into mountains. If I was them, I'd expect nothing less than an ambush."

Cao's eyes widened as Kai pointed out such an obvious mistake. His mother had a look of shock on her face and Yue Jin could only smile.

"Why is everyone so shocked? Just burn the mountains."

"You mean a fire attack honey?" Xujie questioned, still trying to get over the fact that her youngest son was strategizing.

"Yeah that! The enemy will be too busy freaking out about the flames to notice the ambushes. Mother said that you guys were chasing them...So it would give you enough time to catch up to them."

"Lord Cao Cao, do we have the resources to execute a fire attack?" Yue Jin asked, impressed by Kai's daring but also concerned that they may be stretching their resources.

"We should have just about enough to raze the mountains just south of the bridge. Alright Kai, we shall put your plan into action and I shall tell you how well it goes."

"Awwww can't I come with?"

"An eight year old on a battlefield? Your father would haunt me to no end if I did that." Kai pouted at Cao's response but he was expecting such a response. He held his hands together like he had seen his father do numerous times and pushed them out slightly whilst bowing down.

"He even bows like his father." Yue Jin noted the similarity between the intelligent father and his bright son. He walked Kai out of the tent and decided to walk Kai home before leaving for Changban.

* * *

"Lord Yue Jin, do you think my plan will work?"

"Kai, I am positive it will work. And if not, well at least you gave it a try."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Hey Lord Yue Jin, do you have a girlfriend?" Jin gasped and broke out into laughter at Kai's sudden question.

"Xiang Kai as I live and breathe, why are you so curious about things?"

"I don't know."

"Well never lose that curiosity of yours. I don't have a girlfriend but there is a woman I am interested in…"

"What's her name? No secrets between friends!"

"Now that would be telling Kai. How about this, I will tell you her name when I come back."

"What if you don't come back?"

"Then I will tell you in the heavens."

"That's too long..."


	10. Chapter 10 - Friendship

"I hate this so much Kai. Can't we just go outside?"

Xiahou Ba loathed studying. He didn't hate school or the teachers, he simply despised having to go to school and sit still. Whilst he understood the importance of study and good grades, didn't mean he had to like it. Kai however wanted to be just like his father which meant study was paramount.

"We're almost done with this project. Now hold out your arm." Kai had been measuring the arm lengths of all of his classmates to compare the lengths and draw up an average.

"You know our parents still haven't returned from that place...Urm...Where was it again?" Kai was not worried but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were taking a little too long. Anxiety was on his mind as his thoughts turned to the safety of Cao Cao, his mother and the others.

"Changban?"

"Yeah there. I mean, I want to know how brilliantly my plan came out and if everyone is safe."

Kai finished measuring his best friend's arm and put it down, writing the results on a piece of paper. He quite enjoyed his lessons despite not really having many friends. Guo Jia had always told him that he only needs as many friends as he can count on his hand. He had Yu Ning and Xiahou Ba and most of the members of Wei and that was all he needed. Even if it was more than both hands.

"So do you think they got him Ba? That Liu Bei guy?"

"I sure hope so. My father told me all about it."

"Go on, tell me. Who is Liu Bei?"

"Liu Bei is a man who our lord feels is too dangerous to be allowed to run around free. I think they met at some rebellion of some sort way before we was born. What was it...Blue Turban Rebellion?"

"I think i've heard of that before. But Ba, we're wearing blue."

"No no! Not us or our lord that was rebelling and we're wearing blue clothes, not blue turbans!"

"What about Master Jia Xu?"

"Okay he is wearing a blue turban...That's not the point! Anyway, then they met at Hulao Gate and they worked together for a bit at Xia Pi. But when our lord's father died, I think he blamed Liu Bei. Ever since then, he has been opposing Lord Cao Cao everywhere he goes."

Kai nodded as he listened to Xiahou Ba explain. He never thought that Ba was any good at listening since he could ramble on for quite a while and Ba wouldn't have heard a single word. Yet he could think of no other person he would want as a best friend. He was there for him when his father died, actually making an effort to listen to Kai's woes and had fought off a few troublemakers in school.

He even went as far as to show him how to fight so that he wouldn't have to fight all his battles. The blonde boy knew the concept of give and take and felt it unfair to have Xiahou Ba fighting his battles for him; so Kai helped him whenever he needed it in his studies and patched up any injuries that Ba might have sustained. Xujie had a few home remedies that could cure any illness, heal any wounds and they were all written down in a book. Kai couldn't help but read it even if he needed Yi to explain some of the confusing parts which made up most of the book.

Now that Cao Cao had the book distributed across Xuchang, almost everyone knew of Xujie's secret home remedies and it was only natural that Kai test them out on his best friend.

'The strongest friendships are found in the most unlikely of places and are forged on the battlefield.' He may have been young but Kai understood the words of his father.

The thought of fighting by the side of Xiahou Ba and Yu Ning caused a smile to appear on Kai's face.

"Hey! Was you even listening to a word I said?" Annoyed, Ba sat back down on the floor cross-legged and clicked his fingers to get his friend's attention. Snapping back to reality, Kai joined him on the floor.

"I ur...Yeah I was listening."

"What did I say then?"

"Something about cats and Lady Zhen."

"I was talking about Changban!" Ba grabbed Kai's shoulders and shook him back and forth before letting go and scooting closer to him.

"What are you thinking about? Master Guo Jia?"

"I don't think about my dad every waking day you know? I was actually thinking about how much I love having you as my best friend."

"Oh great. He's getting all lovey-dovey on me. I love having you as my best frie-Hey get off of me!" Ba was cut short as Kai dove in and hugged him. Pushing him had no effect as Kai was suddenly a lot stronger than he looked. The only other option was to relent and relent he did. Ba hugged his friend back.

"I am pleased to see you two so close"

Kai and Ba recognised the voice immediately and instantly stood up and bowed.

"Lord Cao Cao, you've returned!" The boys went to greet him and noticed the scars of battle that he had on his face and arms. Nothing that would not heal though. His clothes possessed several rips and tears; the skin beneath was visible and red with blood and yet Kai was truly amazed at how his lord stood and moved as though they were not even there.

"Kai, Ba, how goes the studies?"

"Pretty good. We're comparing the arm lengths of our classmates and ourselves. I want to see if height and arm length have something to do with eachother."

"Very good you two. Keep up the good work."

"Lord Cao Cao, how did my fire thing go? Did you catch Liu Bei?"

"Sadly no. Whilst your fire attack confused the enemy and we routed a lot of their men, Zhuge Liang saw the fire attack coming and had already prepared a squad to extinguish the flames."

Kai felt strange. He knew that his fire attack had caused men and women to die. Both his forces and theirs and yet, he felt nothing. Was this how his father felt when he executed a strategy?

Nothing?

"Lord Cao Cao...I told you to do a fire thingy and you did. People were burned and killed. Both allies and enemies and yet, I don't feel anything bad. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. You see Kai, Ba you listen too, when you said to burn the mountains, to you they were just words. However to me, it was actions. I saw everything that happened at that moment. You never really get over the shock of what you are bearing witness too. However, my desire to see my ambition come to fruition is too strong to allow the deaths of my fellow man to affect me." Kai and Ba listened intently as Cao continued, sitting them down on the bench by the balcony outside of his office.

"Kai, Ba, you are both bright, incredibly mature young boys. You won't have to go into any battles for a good while and when you do, you will both be prepared for what takes place."

"I guess you have to see it to know what it actually is." Ba commented

"In a way, yes."

Kai and Ba grinned at eachother before smiling at Cao and raising their arms. Cao met their arms with his own.

"When we get older, me and Kai are gonna fight for you Lord Cao Cao! Fight for you and your ambition!" chuckling from Cao was earned as Ba and Kai's enthusiasm warmed his heart. His wounds from Changban did not feel so bad now.

"I am pleased to hear it you two. Now tell me, why are you doing your schoolwork in my office? Better yet, _how _did you get into my office?"

Both Kai and Ba looked at eachother sheepishly and both stayed silent…

"He did it." the silence did not last as Ba spoke out and pointed at Kai.

"Hey! You're not supposed to say anything! I'm sorry Lord Cao Cao. We was only sitting by your desk doing our work. You have all sorts of stuff we need like rulers and pens."

"Do you not have those at your homes?"

"Oh we do. But yours look cooler."

All three laughed together as Cao got up with the boys following him to look out upon Xuchang, the grand capital.

"Well nothing looks out of place, so just this once, i'll let you boys stay but don't come in here again."

"Okay we won't. Lord Cao Cao, where is my father?" Ba asked

"And my mother?" Kai added

"They are both downstairs rejoicing in our victory."

"But didn't Liu Bei get away?"

"Indeed he did however we were still able to rout many of his men. He is weak at the moment. So it is still some manner of a victory and I intend to celebrate it. Come boys, let me change into something not so damaged and I will take you both to the banquet."

"Awesome!"

* * *

Kai had attended banquets before. When his father had achieved success at the battle of White Wolf Mountain, a banquet was held for their victory. It was to be Guo Jia's last one but Kai still remembers it fondly. He recalled sitting on his father's lap and listening to the tales of previous victories and great battles. Guo Jia had once again attempted to get Kai to like a meat bun. This time of a different flavour; filled with duck rather than beef. Kai had to admit that it tasted far better than others he had eaten. It was also the night when Jia let his son have a tiny sip of wine from his cup. It had a sweet flavour.

Walking in alongside Cao Cao, he couldn't help but squint as everybody let out a loud a cheer as their lord returned. Surveying the room, Kai recognised many faces such as Xiahou Yuan, Zhang He, Yue Jin and Li Dian.

Without any warning, Kai could suddenly not see anything at all.

"Guess who?"

"Mother!" Kai turned around to greet her as she knelt down on the floor and gave him a hug and kiss. He had never hugged her tighter than he was this very moment.

"Glad to see you still give great hugs honey."

"I sure do. I'm sorry that my fire thingy didn't work."

"Oh don't you worry about it honey. It worked well enough. Now come, Yi is over by Li Dian talking to him, let's go join them."

The room was lively and Kai simply adored the atmosphere. Men and women dined together and danced with eachother, the older generation retold tales of the victories and sometimes their defeats to those who were younger, children played with both other children and some adults whilst Lord Cao Cao took his seat at the head of the large table in the center of the room.

Xujie sat down next to Yi, Li Dian and Yue Jin. Propping Kai on her lap, she smiled at Dian and Jin and begun to talk about the battle the had all returned from. The Xiahou Clan were sat opposite them whilst Yu Ning and her father Yu Jin were sat to Kai's right.

"Hey brother?" Kai tugged on Yi's sleeve to get his attention.

"Someday, i'm going to fight for Lord Cao Cao when i'm older. You'll join me right?"

"Kai i'd love to fight beside you! But i'll be on the battlefield before you are."

"Oh yeah, well in that case-"

"Sssh you two, Lord Cao Cao is starting his speech." Both boys ceased the conversation as Cao rose up from his seat with his son, Cao Pi and Lady Bian by his side.

"Liu Bei may have fled to Wu, but once we have gathered our forces, we will strike. My ambition is coming ever closer to fruition and I would like to thank each and every one of you for being here and making that ambition slowly become reality. Be your contribution big or small, I wish to thank you all. Now let us feast in honour of our victory at Changban!" the room roared with cheers as everyone rejoiced in their victory and enjoyed every waking second of the banquet.

Hopping off of his mother's lap, Kai walked over to Li Dian and tugged on his arm. The intuitive man was eating not one but two meatbuns, one in each hand. Kai wouldn't think it upon seeing him but Li Dian ate a lot of food.

"Lord Li Dian-"

"Kai why do you call them Lord?" Xujie questioned as she took a sip of her wine.

"I thought that was polite."

"It is honey but you only call Cao Cao 'Lord'. Everyone else is called 'Master' "

"Oh…"

"Dian, Jin, were you trying to get Kai to call you Lord by not correcting him?"

Both men looked down at their food like helpless boys caught in the middle of setting up a prank.

"No…We would never do that!"

Yue Jin could not hold it anymore and broke into laughter.

"Just a bit of fun Xujie." She raised an eyebrow at them both before smiling and drinking some more wine.

"Well it was pretty funny."

"So...I don't call them 'Lord'?"

"No honey."

"Awwww you guys tricked me!"

"All of them started laughing as Kai crossed his arms and pouted. His staunch resistance against the urge to join in the fun only failed as he too smiled and let out a small giggle. Fiddling with the necklace around his neck, he placed in front of Dian.

"I took good care of it like you asked me too _Master _Li Dian." Kai emphasised the master title, still unhappy about being tricked.

"Thanks, i'm glad you did. I have something to tell you, I talked to Lord Cao Cao and I got his permission to train you when the time comes. So I guess I really am your master."

"What? Really?! That is so cool! Thanks Master Li Dian!"

"No problem."

"Did you hear that mother?"

"I did indeed son. Saves me having to train you." Kai grinned and walked off to Yue Jin, after receiving a hair ruffle from Dian.

"Hey Master Yue Jin. Don't play tricks on me."

"Sorry Kai. Man's gotta have a bit of fun once in a while."

"Yeah I guess so. Hey, can I know who your lady friend is now?" Yue Jin picked Kai up and sat him on his lap.

"Well i'm a man of my word so i'll whisper it to you." moving close, Kai listened intently to her name, his response being a raised eyebrow before smiling politely. Unsure of how to feel at the moment, Kai looked at the cookie on Jin's plate. Discontent and happiness clouded Kai's mind but he was sure that eating some food and having some fun would clear that up in no time.

"Yes, you can have it."


	11. Chapter 11 - Light Hearted Interrogation

Kai's bedroom was small but he quite liked small, enclosed spaces. He sat on his bed situated next to his wooden desk. Two blue candles were lit; one on his desk to his left and the other on the windowsill to his right. He was wearing dark blue trousers and a black sleeveless top. Waiting for dinner, he looked out of the window towards the night sky. The beauty of the stars and the moon completely enthralled Kai and he envisioned all the shapes he could make out. Scouring the night sky for one constellation in particular, one his dad showed him; he pointed at the sky to help guide him to the location of a group of stars that resembled a pot. Sadly he had no luck finding the same constellation but he took pleasure in making shapes out of other ones.

Leaning out of the window, a soft breeze flew in, making the small hairs on his arm stand up. Moving back in; Kai hopped off his bed and giggled as his feet touched the cold floor. The new house he lived in since his father died was marginally closer to Cao Cao and Lady Bian than the last one but it was roughly the same size and the same layout. Only thing different was that Kai now had a small bathroom attached to his bedroom.

Kai opened the door upon hearing knocks.

"Hi mother."

"Hello Kai. Dinner is ready."

"Thanks mum. Can I...Talk to you?"

"Of course you can honey." Both of them sat on his bed which was neatly made up along with the rest of his room. Kai was actually a messy person but both Guo Jia and Mei Xujie would not tolerate even one bit of mess in the house. Contrast to his carefree and impulsive nature, Jia liked to have a clean, neat house just like anybody else and wished to pass on those same values to Yi and Kai.

"Actually this gives me time to comb your hair. You look more and more like your father every day."

Xujie grabbed the comb from the chest of draws by the door and sat on the bed with Kai sitting in between her legs.

"So what's up honey?"

"Mum, do you miss dad?"

Xujie was taken aback by the sudden question but the answer came to her in a flash.

"Everyday Kai. Everyday. What's brought all this on?"

"Well I've never asked you about how you've felt ever since he…" he trailed off, putting his head down as Xujie ran a comb through it.

Everyone in Wei told Xujie many times how they thought that Kai had a heart of gold and that she was doing an absolute fine job but she herself had never believed in a 'Heart of gold'. To her, in this world, in times of chaos, no one could have a heart of gold. Could this be the time she is proved wrong?

"Oh honey, you don't have to worry about me." She continued combing as she thought about how kind and mature her young son was.

"Well in any case mum, I want you to know that as long as you are happy, i'm happy."

Xujie put the comb down instantly and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Thank you Kai. Okay i'm finished with your hair, it looks much better now. Go on, go eat." Hopping off his bed, he looked back at his mother who stroked his hair before he ran off.

'Someday, he's going to make some lucky woman really happy.' she thought to herself.

* * *

Joining her sons at the table with Fenxia tucked in bed, the three began to eat.

"Mother, what do you think of Lord Cao Cao?" Xujie had gotten used to Kai's incessant questioning about the most random of things. If anything, she encouraged him to explore every aspect of his curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"What is your opinion about him?" Yi added, curious about his own mother's thoughts.

"Well I believe that Lord Cao Cao's view of the land is the right one. That it is his ambition that will one day dispel the chaos."

"What ambition is that mother?" Yi took a sip of his drink as he asked.

"You'll have to ask him yourself son."

"What about Master Xiahou Dun?"

"Needs to drink more."

Kai and Yi both laughed as the three continued their meal.

"This is fun! What about...Master Zhang He?"

"Now don't get me wrong, Master Zhang He is brilliant in combat and strategy but sometimes...Well...Xiahou Yuan had to pick the odd one."

"What about Master Xiahou Yuan?"

"He's a good fellow to be around, just a little hapless."

"Urm...Who should we do next?" Kai looked at his older brother with a grin on his face as he took the last bite out of the bread in his hand.

"How about...Oh I got it! What do you think about Master Jia Xu?"

"Do not repeat this to anyone boys! But he looks like a reject from the Yellow Turbans. I remember when they rebelled; I was just a little girl back then. I mean it's feasible, he got rejected from the Yellow Turbans and changed his colour to blue instead of yellow. Now the man has got great talent regarding strategy but he is a little unorthodox in his methods. No matter though because he gets results." All three laughed at the light-hearted conversation. Xujie was never one to gossip but then again she trusted her sons enough to not go repeating her words to anyone else.

"What about Lady Cai Wenji?"

"She played a beautiful requiem for your father at his funeral. I was truly awestruck by it. Do you two remember it?"

"I can just about remember it. It sounded quite soothing." Yi recalled how it sounded, Cai Wenji played an Erhu and the melodious song lifted some of the grief from the hearts of everyone present.

"Turns out you two that she is actually quite the capable fighter. I asked her how she fights with her harp but she is keeping it a secret."

"What about Lord Cao Pi, mother? I think he's kinda scary." Kai always thought Cao Pi didn't like him ever since first meeting him but Cao Cao simply told him that Pi is not good with children.

"He's definitely his father's son. But did you know that he likes poetry? You wouldn't think it at first glance."

Their meal finished, the three decided to simply sit and enjoy their conversation.

"What do you think of Master Li Dian?"

"He's been a good friend to me ever since I joined Wei...In fact...This is gonna make you two laugh. After we won at Guandu, we had a banquet and Dian had a little too much to drink. So what did he do? He went and sung a song of love to me!"

The mere thought of Li Dian singing his heart out made Kai and Yi chuckle.

"Is he a good singer?"

"Well…Let's just say we didn't let him near the wine for a little while. The next day he apologised so much, never seen him so embarrassed before."

Kai had been itching to ask this question and now was the opportune moment.

"Mum, what do you think of Master Yue Jin?"

"He's a good man but I wish he had more confidence. I mean, he's a great fighter, he's not a stupid man and he's good looking. Yet he still has very little confidence in himself. I think that's why he isn't doing well in the women's department. Women love a man with confidence. He builds his confidence up and the ladies will flock to him."

Confidence. Kai had to admit, sometimes he noticed Yue Jin doubting himself and his abilities. Perhaps there was something he could do to help him.

"Hmm okay. What about Lady Zhe-"

"Oh no boys! That's enough interrogation for one night. Clear the table. Kai it's your turn to wash the dishes."

The amount of hatred and contempt Kai had for washing dishes could never be measured. He hated it with all his might but what could a child like him do? Nothing except obey and get on with the task at hand. He got the information he needed.

As Xujie walked out and into Fenxia's room to check on her, Yi glared at his brother, his brown eyes piercing Kai.

"What are you up to brother?"

"Nothing. Yi, are you going to be a strategist like father?"

"Of course. I can fight and my grades are superb as Lord Cao Cao says, so yes. Why?"

"I want to be one to. Maybe someday, we could devise a plan to end all this fighting."

"I would love nothing more brother."


	12. Chapter 12 - Prelude to the Red Cliffs

School was rather slow today and Kai hated that. His bum felt sore sitting in the same seat for almost two hour now. He eagerly waited for the time when he could go home. Kai enjoyed school and the things he would learn each and everyday and he understood that if he was going to be anything like his father, like his role model, he had to study.

'Only six more minutes until I can go home but those 6 minutes are taking forever.' he thought to himself. Looking around, Yu Ning, situated far left of Kai was staring out of the window whilst Xiahou Ba who was two seats behind Kai looked as though he was on the verge of falling asleep.

These slow six minutes gave Kai time to think about things.

_Your mother Kai, I love her._

Kai liked Yue Jin. He admired him and looked up to him and Li Dian. But why would Jin tell him something like that? Knowing that Kai could easily tell his mother what was said. Did Jin want him to tell her? Kai may be young but even he understood what would happen if he told his mother how she felt. Judging from what was said a fortnight ago, it was crystal clear that Xujie would probably not see him that way. But even so, Kai wanted to make Yue Jin happy and he wanted to make his mother happy. So what could he do?

"Class is dismissed. Have a safe journey home children." Kai could not move out of his chair fast enough, he felt sore and needed to move. He had lots of energy to spare and he wanted to do something. But for now, he wanted to walk home with his friends.

"Finally, let's get out of here. It is hot and I need a drink fast!" Yu Ning slung her bag on her back and the two of them turned to Xiahou Ba who; just as Kai had predicted, was asleep.

"Should we leave him?" she asked as she placed her hand on her hip and nodded in Ba's direction.

"No, we should probably wake him up. See? Look he's drooling! Now we have to wake him up."

"How should we do it? We could scream in his ear."

"Good idea, you take the right ear and I'll take the left." Kai moved over to Ba's left ear as Ning moved to the left, their devious plan about to begin.

Taking deep breaths, both of them couldn't help but giggle before shouting.

"WAKE UP XIAHOU BA!" Kai was ninety-nine percent sure that would work, no one could sleep through two people screaming on either side of them but somehow, through some divine intervention; Ba was still asleep. Ning, with a puzzled look on her face; threw her arms in the air before fixing her black ponytail.

"That worked well."

"Well have you got any bright ideas, _daughter of Yu Jin_?"

"Actually, _son of Guo Jia_, I have a fantastic idea!"

"And that would be…"

"Stand back and let the daughter of Yu Jin show you how it's done." Kai took a step back as Ning walked over to the teacher's desk, their teacher having long left the room and retrieved a wooden ruler.

"Ning…" Kai had a bad feeling about this but he couldn't help but watch what was about to unfold. Ning grabbed Ba's hand and placed it flat on the table.

"Ning...Are you...No wait! Sto-" Kai's protests were too late as Ning smacked Ba's fingers with the ruler, a scream of pain ringing through the classroom.

"Graaaah! Kai! Ning! What on earth was that for?!"

"We wanted to wake you up. School is over." Ning responded.

"And you didn't think that a gentle tug would wake me?!" Ba held his fingers in pain with an angry look on his face.

"No; that's too boring."

"I hate you two so much!"

"No you don't." Ning laughed as she rubbed Ba's hand better before he snatched it away.

"You love us really." Kai added, grabbing Ba's hand, he noticed it was red but not bleeding or even bruised. Ba was a lot tougher than he looked.

"Your hand seems fine to me."

"Yeah whatever, it feels better now anyway."

"Good let's go. I'm dying of thirst here." Ning exaggerated as the three got their bags and headed for Ning's home; their first destination.

* * *

The three walked through the bustling streets of Xuchang and took note of the strange air around the place. All three knew what this meant, a battle was coming. Troops began to mobilize and horses were being led to their enclosures at the gates of Wei capital.

"Guys, I have a problem." Kai said in a rather timid voice, usually a voice only heard when he was faced with a problem he simply couldn't figure out.

"What is it? My father said that a problem shared is a problem halved." Ba, ever the doting friend even after having the fingers on his left hand crushed showed concern.

"Well...Okay i'm going to tell you something that you cannot repeat to anyone!" Ning and Ba nodded as Kai prepared to exclaim his dilemma

"Master Yue Jin loves my mother."

Ning responded with a delighted "Awwwww" whilst Ba laughed.

"Really?" Ba questioned with a strong hint of skepticism in his voice.

"Hey I think that's a beautiful thing!"

"No it's not. I like Master Yue Jin but my mother doesn't love him. So he's gonna be sad right?"

"Hmmm...You're trying to figure out what you should do right?" Ba knew that when someone gave Kai a problem or dilemma, he would not stop until it was figured out and he knew every aspect of it.

"Yeah. I mean why would Master Yue Jin tell me if he didn't want me to do something?"

Ning understood that it looked as though Yue Jin would be using Kai to find out how his mother feels but something in her heart told her that Jin would never do such a thing.

"Well I know exactly what you should do Kai. Let good ol' Yu Ning, help you out."

"What should I do?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Kai was confused by her advice, he had never contemplated doing 'Nothing' when it came to helping someone or solving a problem.

"...What?"

"You heard me. Don't do anything. Don't tell your mother. Let Master Yue Jin handle all that adult stuff."

"Hmmm, I guess doing nothing is the best thing. Thanks Ning. Thanks Ba"

"I didn't even do anything."

"No but you listened which is enough for me."

* * *

The three walked along before hitting a crowd before the palace. The crowd was filled with common folk, soldiers and officers alike.

"Aaaah I see the future of Wei have come to hear our Lord's speech." All three turned around to see Zhang He behind them and bowed.

"Master Zhang He. What's going on?"

"Listen young ones and you'll find out. Your parents are also in the crowd, a little further in though." Looking up, the crowd cheered as Cao Cao appeared from the balcony to his office with Lady Bian, Cao Pi and Zhenji with him.

"Everyone, Yuan Shao was defeated eight years ago. With his defeat, my reign in the north was solidified. Now it is time to extend my ambition to the south. Brave soldiers of Wei, prepare yourself...For we attack Sun Quan and Liu Bei and the rivers of Chibi! We shall achieve victory and annihilate Wu!"

Chibi...Kai wasn't sure why but that word made his heart feel strange.

The crowd dissipated and the three moved on.

"Another battle huh? Pretty exciting if you ask me! All our parents fighting together. So cool!" Ba seemed rather happy at the prospect of another battle but the feeling of unease refused to leave Kai's heart as they arrived at Ning's home. With her father not back yet, they decided to sit down by the door.

"Don't you guys feel odd about this 'Chibi'?"

"You feel it too huh?" Ning agreed with kai as she sensed the unease about the upcoming battle.

"Yeah. It's probably just me but I have got a bad feeling about this battle. But I can't explain it." Kai didn't truly understand what he was feeling but he felt like he had a hunch that this battle had bad omens attached to it.

"Should we tell Lord Cao Cao?"

"No no. He wouldn't listen to us since we only have a bad feeling. No proof of anything bad happening."

Spotting Li Dian and Yue Jin, Yu Ning called out for the two to join them. All three kids once again bowed to their elders.

"So what are you three doing?" Li Dian asked as he sat on the floor with the children with Yue Jin joining him.

"Just hanging out. Are you two going to Chibi?" Ba inquired

"Yes. Sun Quan and Liu Bei stands a chance against u- Kai, what is it?" Li Dian asked as he noticed Kai was staring at him.

"I have a very bad feeling about this battle Master Li Dian"

"Me too. It's like...I...We can't explain it." Ning added as she placed her hands across her heart and looked down.

Yue Jin nodded for he too, felt something bad about this battle "You two aren't the only ones. I know how you feel."

"Well please be careful. Don't die." With a sad look on her face, Ning begged the two not to die on the battlefield. Li Dian patted her on the back.

"We won't die you three! Who would have thought that the next generation would be such worrywarts."

"Hey! We're not worrywarts!" Ba shouted, Yue Jin laughed before ruffling Ba's hair and getting up with Li Dian.

"We had best get moving. We'll be leaving soon. Stay out of trouble you three." Waving goodbye to Ning, Ba and Kai, Dian and Jin departed.

* * *

"Mother, please don't go!"

Kai was hugging Xujie from behind, refusing to let go. She found it rather annoying but she knew that shouting at him would not have the desired effect on him. Kai had been acting strangely ever since he arrived home, not looking Xujie in the eye when she is talking and she found that to be the greatest of offenses to a person.

"Kai, what is wrong? You've been acting funny all day."

"Just don't go to Chibi."

"Son, I have to. It's my duty. I promise you, I will come back."

"I know but I have a bad feeling about Chibi. Just stay here and everything will be fine."

Getting down on one knee, Xujie pulled Kai close to her. Her Valkyrie like armour meant that she couldn't hug him as tightly as she wanted without crushing him but she hoped, prayed, that this closeness was enough. The armour was on her body and it took quite a while to take it off. Her auburn hair mixed with his blonde hair as she held him close.

"Mum, please don't go."

"Kai, I have to go. This is the path I've chosen. This is the path I walk." She kissed his forehead as she wiped his tears from his face. Her heart ached to stay here with him, it bled. But she knew she couldn't.

"Hey now, don't cry. I am going to come back."

"Promise?"

"I promise you son." She knew she shouldn't have said that. To promise something that will never be a certainty, knowing that if she was to fall in battle, Kai's very being would be crushed.

'All the more reason why I must live...'


	13. Chapter 13 - Ambition

Kai had never experienced this before. Xuchang had a solemn air around it. People were crying in the streets for their lost loved ones. Soldiers came back went straight to any and all medical clinics in the majestic city. Most of their faces were black with ash and all were coughing aggressively as if still choking on the smoke they had breathed in.

"They're the lucky ones." Yi commented on the scene unfolding before him as he held Kai's hand; the brothers walking to the palace where their mother was being treated by one of the most skilled medical physicians in Xuchang. At least, that is what Zhang He told them.

Yi was right. The soldiers who made it back at all were the lucky ones for many others did not.

The Battle of Chibi ended in a horrendous defeat. The combined might of Sun Quan and Liu Bei had beaten Cao Cao, razing his vast and powerful fleet, injuring so many brave warriors and killing so many more.

Kai knew that something wasn't right about this battle but he never would have anticipated a defeat this crippling.

"Brother, will mother be okay?"

"Honestly Kai, I really don't know."

"Okay...Where's Fenxia?"

"She is over at Lady Wenji's house. Lady Bian took to the battlefield herself this time. It's rare but it happens."

"I've never seen Lady Bian fight before. Must be pretty cool to fight alongside your husband."

* * *

Arriving at the palace, Yi's heartbeat begun to speed up as he approached the clinic. Xiahou Yuan was leaning by the door with his foot up against the wall.

"Come to see your mother have you boys?" he tried to put on a smile to put Yi and Kai at ease but it quickly faltered before dissipating completely.

"Aaaah who am I kidding...We got hurt pretty bad in that fight. Come on in." Opening the door, he pointed to the bed by the window in the corner of the room. The bed where Xujie was resting. The boys were certainly not alone as Li Dian, Xu Zhu, Cao Pi and the Lord of Wei himself were all being treated for their injuries. Kai wanted to run over to his mother but Yi's grip on his hand was tight. Tighter than it should be.

"Is everything okay brother?"

"What do you think?!" Yi snapped at his younger brother, causing a sad look to crawl along Kai's face.

"I'm sorry Kai. I didn't mean to shout."

"That's okay."

Xujie was wearing a blue gown that reached her toes. Her armour was hung up on a hook next to her bed. It no longer had the silver shine it once had; it was now black and dirty. She was awake but not really moving much. She turned her head as her sons approached and her frown quickly deflated and transformed into a smile. She held her hand out which Yi was quick to hold whilst Kai laid his head ever so lightly on her stomach.

"Mother!" Kai screamed

"Are you okay mum?" Yi, forever the concerned son held his mother's hand and placed his forehead on it.

"I've been through worse. But I won't lie to you kids. That battle was pure-" A coughing fit erupted from her as she covered her mouth. Studying her hands, she was pleased to have coughed up a lot of soot this time.

"As I was saying, that battle...It was chaos."

"I'm just glad you're alive mum." Kai smiled as Xujie stroked his hair.

"Your mother will be just fine boys." Yi and Kai turned their heads to see a woman wearing a dark blue robe.

"Are you sure?"

"Indeed. She suffered numerous burns to her body but luckily she jumped in the water by the shore. She should be okay."

"Thank you Miss." She bowed before moving on to the others.

"Mum, can I go see Master Li Dian?" Kai asked; the concern for his master and friend clear on his face.

"Of course you can sweetie. You don't need to ask." Kai gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking off to Li Dian. He was lying down on his allocated bed wearing nothing but white shorts. He had bandages covering his right thigh, his left forearm and his naval. Kai noticed that he was not dirty with ash or soot and that he must have been cleaned.

"Master Li Dian! I'm so happy you're alive!" Kai did what he does best and hugged Dian, placing his arms around his chest and his head where Dian's heart is located.

"Woah, I can hear your heart." Kai listened closely as Li Dian's heart beat at a steady pace.

"I'm just glad we all made it out of there alive. I guess my intuition failed me this time."

"What's intuition?" Kai had heard Dian say the word numerous times but never actually thought to ask what it meant.

"Hmmm how do I explain it to an eight year old…I guess you could say that it's a feeling you get when something bad is going to happen. Although as you can tell, it doesn't always work."

"Like that feeling I got last week?"

"Yes exactly like that!"

"Aaah okay. Will you be okay Master?" Li Dian smiled and sat up before putting his arm around Kai, pulling the boy close for a hug.

"I'll be just fine the nurse says. Thanks for caring though."

"That's okay Master. I care about everyone." Despite the kindness he was showing, Dian picked up on Kai's sadness.

"What's wrong?"

"Master, you, Master Yue Jin and Lord Cao Cao have been so good to my family. I mean; when my father died, mother stopped eating until Lord Cao Cao talked to her and you and Yue Jin are always teaching me new things and helping me with my homework and when I'll get older, you'll teach me how to fight. I don't know how I can thank you guys or repay you."

"Kai…" Li Dian sat up and looked Kai straight in the eye.

"We do all that because we want to. We're all rooting for the same team so we all help eachother out."

"Really?"

"Of course! Although Kai, if you want to pay me back, there's a meat bun over there with my name on it." Dian pointed to the desk by Cao Cao which was home to a fresh pile of steaming hot meat buns. Kai had to admit, they did look enticing. Slowly but surely, he was starting to like meat buns. Walking over, he picked two up and turned to Cao who was dressed in a thin blue shirt and black silk trousers.

"Are you okay my lord?"

"A few burns here and there are not enough to halt my ambition Kai. When our wounds recover and our military is strong once more, Sun Quan and Liu Bei will fall before me."

"Lord Cao Cao, what is your ambition?" The room went silent as if everyone knew that Cao would begin a speech.

"My ambition Kai? I envision a world where there are no leaders. No lords or emperors needed to rule. Using their power for their own selfish means. A world where it is the people who shape the country they live in. Where the people follow their own paths and not that dictated to them. A world governed by the talent of the people who live in it."

"A world where people follow their own paths...Well then my lord, I am going to help you." Kai grinned before walking back to Li Dian and handing over the meat bun.

"I thought you didn't like meat buns?"

"I think they're starting to grow on me Master Li Dian. But this one is for mum."

Dian bit into the meat bun and ate in with just two mouthfuls. Kai studied Dian's arms and in particular, his muscles.

"Master, how can I get as strong as you?"

Dian couldn't help but laugh and ruffle Kai's hair "With training, exercise and a dash of conviction!"

* * *

Xujie and her sons had returned home having already picked up Fenxia from Cai Wenji's home.

The beauty of their new home came from the fact that it was right next to the palace in which Cao Cao resided. Xujie never had to walk far when she had to see Cao and all of them were more than welcome to just walk in as if it was a home away from home.

Guo Jia's final gift to the family.

Kai looked at Fenxia and smiled at the full head of auburn hair on her head. She was in a deep sleep from playing with Wenji for the day.

Settling in to their home, Kai and Yi decided to spend the night outside in their garden, watching the moon as it watched them back.

"You know brother, you will have to get used to this. Defeat and all."

"Really?"

"Well yes. Everyone has victories and defeats. It's all about bouncing back."

Kai nodded before turning his head towards the house, both boys hearing talking.

'Were we expecting guests?' Yi thought to himself as he walked over to the window and peeked inside. His eyes were met with Yue Jin holding a bouquet of assorted flowers in his hand; outstretched towards Xujie who had a look of surprise on her face.

"Lady Xujie...I...At Chibi, we almost died. All of us and it's made me realise that life is a fleeting thing." Yue Jin struggled to keep his composure as his heart began racing.

"If I don't say this now I'll...I'll never forgive myself. I love you Mei Xujie."

"...What?"

Yi was shocked. Never had he thought that this would happen when he returned home.

"Can you believe it Kai?" he whispered.

"Yes I can." drawing their attention back to Jin and Xujie, they saw that she had not moved. Clearly in a state of shock.

"Jin...I don't know what to say." She took the flowers and smelled them; smiling she looked back at him who looked scared for once in his life.

"I, can I have a moment alone? I need to think."

"I'm sorry Xujie, I should never have come."

"No it's okay. Please, I just need a moment alone."

Yue Jin stepped outside of the front door and sat down on the floor whilst Xujie sat on the sofa and stared, coldly into the air.

"Hey brother, up for some meddling?" Yi asked; a plan in mind.

"Sure. What should we do?"

"I am going to talk to mother. I want you to talk to Yue Jin."

"Urm what should I say?"

"Whatever needs to be said."

Moving to the front of the house; Kai saw Yue Jin who's face made it clear he was depressed. Kai wasn't really sure what to say at all. He didn't know what he could say to make Jin happy or what needed to be said.

"Master Yue Jin?"

"Oh Kai, i'm sorry. I've brought a lot of trouble to your mother. All because of my stupid heart." That statement earned a dark frown from Kai that vanished as quick as it appeared.

Leaning forward; Kai wrapped his arms around Jin's neck, granting the older man another one of his famous hugs.

"Your heart is not stupid Master Yue Jin."

"But Kai...I-"

"You didn't do anything wrong. But I think you could have picked a better time." Yue Jin still felt rather blue but he smiled at Kai's words.

'Who would have thought that an eight year old could be so tactful.' he thought to himself, still hugging Kai.

"Master Yue Jin, my mum still misses my dad."

"I know. I'm such a fool. Causing so much trouble for her."

"Stop saying that. I think my mum likes you too. But you need to be potient."

"You mean patient."

"Yeah. Good things come to those who wait. You just need to wait." Kai; still holding on to Jin could only hope that what he was saying was the right things.

"Oh and you need to be more confident!"

"Confident?"

"Yeah! I can't remember what that means but people have called me confident so you should be more like me!" Yue Jin was sure that Kai oozed confidence and it was rather infectious.

"You make things sound so simple."

"Because they are. You adults need to think more simple. Than things will get better. Once my mum thinks about things, she'll let you know how she feels and stuff."

Kai let go of Jin and stuck his fist out for a fist bump. Jin responded and bumped his fist softly with Kai's. He had to admit that the young boy had some sort of talent when it came to people because he was feeling a lot better.

"I'm not trying to replace your father Kai. I just...I love your mother so much."

"I know you're not. You never could. But I think...That you would make a cool dad."

"And how do you feel about all this Kai?"

"As long as you are happy and mum is happy, i'm happy."

"You know what young man, you are wise beyond your years."

Xujie walked outside and joined the two, having eavesdropped on the entire conversation.

"My sons seem to adore you. So much so that Yi came in to give me a few wise words. I've given it some thought...I'm willing to give this a go. But I want us to go very very very VERY slowly."

Yue Jin gazed at Xujie before turning that gaze towards Kai who gave him another hug.

"I'm willing to go as slow as you need Lady Xujie."

"In that case, would you like some tea Jin?"


	14. Chapter 14 - The Talk!

Xujie knew that deep down in her heart, she could never love Yue Jin like she did Guo Jia. But she had to admit that there was something, even if it was small, there was something between them and she wanted it to grow. The help he provided around the house was invaluable. Things were much easier with him around and Yi had bonded with Jin quite a lot. Even going so far as to become Yi's master and train him.

She thought to herself about the past 3 years as she practiced her spear play in her garden whilst Kai and Yi trained together, their respective teachers observing their progress. She found it quite picturesque for her to be training with the people closest to her.

It's been three years since the battle of Chibi and Kai had recently begun his martial arts training with Li Dian. Dian wanted to make sure that he could fight with his hands and feet before allowing Kai to choose a weapon to specialize with. Yi however had been training with Jin for three years now and was quite anxious to choose a weapon.

Xujie put her spear by her side and shed a tear of pride and happiness as she watched her two children spar with eachother; their skills developing rapidly. Studying them closely; she picked up on the small details such as Kai preferring to attack with his legs and Yi waiting for Kai to attack before striking when Kai lets down his guard. Oh how her sons had so much to learn.

This wasn't the right time but Xujie knew that she would forget if she didn't ask him soon.

_"Dian; can you come here please?"_

_"Yeah sure. Jin would you-"_

_"Of course. Keep going you two."_ Yue Jin ordered despite Kai and Yi not having stopped sparring with eachother. Walking over to Xujie, he noticed that she had a funny look on her face. One of embarrassment.

_"What's up Xujie?"_

_"Well urm...Kai has gotten a lot taller and his voice has deepened just a tiny bit. I was urm...Oh heavens this is embarrassing. I've noticed that he's started taking an interest in girls..."_

_"Is that so huh?"_ Dian too had noticed that Kai was taller and different from the small little boy that he loved like his own son.

_"Yes. I was hoping you could give him...You know...The Talk."_

_"The Talk?"_

_"The Talk."_

_"The Talk? Oh...Oh! That talk."_ Only now had Li Dian realised that she requested he talk to her son about sex. Yi had already received the talk from Yue Jin but the loving mother found it harder to ask Dian to talk to Kai because of the boy's endearing innocence.

_"Well this is definitely something that I can cross off my to-do list. But are you sure you want me to? It's kind of an awkward subject..."_

_"I wouldn't ask if I didn't realise how tough this would be."_

_"Thanks Dian."_

_"Eeeeh it's not a problem. I like talking to Kai."_

'You won't like talking to him about this.' Xujie thought as Dian gave her a thumbs up before brushing the dust off his blue shirt and walking back and observing the boys. Li Dian made a mental note of both Kai and Yi's fighting styles. Kai used his legs more than his hands. He had speed but seemed to lack power and was fairly aggressive. Yi on the other hand seemed to wait for an opportunity to strike, staying on the defensive and attacking with powerful hits when Kai let his guard down.

Xujie smiled to herself, envisioning the future of both of her sons.

_"Mummy…"_ turning her gaze to her right, Xujie looked down to see Fenxia tugging at her shirt.

_"What is it honey?"_ Fenxia looked like the splitting image of her mother complete with her mother's trademark auburn hair. The only father figure that Fenxia had in her life was Yue Jin so it was only natural that she refer to him as 'Father' but every time she said it, a little part of Xujie felt upset that she would never truly meet her real father.

'_There are just so many things that paintings and stories cannot show about you Jia' _

_S_he once spoke those words to Kai when he asked what Guo Jia was like before he was born.

On the other hand; Fenxia calling Yue Jin her father somewhat solidified his role in their home.

_"Can I have a drink please?"_

_"Of course sweetie."_ As the two of them went into the house, Li Dian saw this as his moment to talk to Kai in private.

He held his hand up and the two stopped sparring; with Yi clearly the victor.

_"Come on Kai, you've got to try harder than that."_

Agitated, the blonde boy pursed his lips and scowled at Yi. He had put his all into that fight regardless of whether it was only practice or not and yet; it still was not enough. It was enough to make him feel discontent and disappointed with himself.

_"I'm trying as hard as I can!"_ Yi crossed his arms at the statement and smirked cheekily.

_"Not hard enough if you can't even beat me."_

_"Alright you two, that's enough. You both need to improve. Kai, can I talk to you in private?"_

_"Sure. Urm my bedroom is pretty private. We can chat there."_ Dian had butterflies in his stomach and the feeling that accompanied them was an awkward ache. He had not even given his own son; The Talk; let alone someone else's. Kai looked back at Yi who was begging Jin to let him train with a weapon.

_"Master, how about a sword?"_

_"No."_

_"An Axe?"_

_"No weapons training. Not yet."_

_"What about a mace Master? Please! I'm ready!"_

_"Oh sure, let me just ask Xu Zhu for his mace."_

_"No no, that's okay. Okay forget the weapons for now." _Yi crossed his arms and pouted. He felt like he could take on the world with his strength and his mind but Yue Jin knew better and he knew that Yi still had some way to go before he could be trusted with a weapon in his hand.

* * *

Stepping into Kai's room, Dian had to admire how clean it was.

_"So what's up Master? Is it about my fighting? I'm trying my best, honest."_

_"I know you are but it's not that. Urm...Oh boy, your mother says you've been hanging around girls more."_

_"Yes. There is this really nice girl; well nice to me anyways...Cao Lian. But she'd never date me."_

_"Kai, you are smart and handsome. Any girl; especially one from the Cao family would like you. Although I think you might want take an interest in girls your own age. But promise me that you will focus on your studies first."_

Cao Lian was one of Yi's friends and the daughter of Cao Xiu. Not a lot of people liked her for being stuck-up and rude but she seemed to have a soft spot for Yi, always being nice to him.

Li Dian wanted Kai to get the best possible grades and even though Kai was a borderline genius anyway; he was a boy just like any other and could easily get distracted by girls. More so with a father like Guo Jia.

_"I promise."_

_"Mean it?"_

_"I just said I promise didn't I?!"_ He had also gotten a lot moodier.

_"Hey don't take that tone with me. I only want to make sure that you are careful."_

_"Care with what? Sex?"_ The eleven year old smirked mischievously as Dian's cheeks grew a delightful shade of crimson.

_"I...Urrrr...What? How do you know about that?"_ Li Dian's heart begun a cruel crusade on his chest as it sped up, looking down; he could see his chest rise and fall with each beat as if his heart was trying to escape.

_"Master; it's not that hard to figure out what the thing in between our legs is used for. As for the word for it, I've heard it around. But there are still some grey areas and I have some questions."_

_"Wait...You...What? You want to ask questions?"_

_"Well it's kinda awkward but yes."_

_"Well...Urm...Okay, fire away."_

_"So you have a son right...So i'm guessing that you've…"_

_"Yes."_

_"What was it like Master?"_ He couldn't help but feel awkward when he asked that question but he preferred to have answers than be left in the dark.

_"It was pleasant and let's leave it at that.."_ Li Dian wasn't about to describe his own sexual encounters to an eleven; soon twelve year old.

_"Any more questions Kai?"_

Kai had them lining up and could only smile about being encouraged to ask them.

_"Well Master, don't tell my mum I asked you this."_

_"I promise, everything said in this conversation is purely between us."_

_"Well okay. Master Li Dian, how do I get girls to like me? No one in school really talks to me. I only have Ning and Ba as friends."_

Li Dian was quite contented to hear such a question. It seemed to lift some of the awkwardness he was feeling out of the room.

_"Well try to be yourself around them. Girls may not say it often but the majority like smarts. A girl wants to feel like she is wanted and you can do that by giving her a compliment every now and then and by being a gentlemen. I would suggest Kai that you ask your mum that question."_

_"Why?"_

_"What better way to learn how to treat a girl by talking to a woman. But Kai please...focus on your studies."_ Li Dian wasn't sure why he was telling Kai any of this considering he wanted the young man to focus only on his studies for the time being; doubting that Kai could form any sort of compromise between girls and study.

_"Can't I have a girlfriend and study?"_

_"At your age? No. Study first."_

_"But Master Li-"_

_"Study first! Girls later."_ Kai detested being told off by Li Dian since the older man could be so kind and caring and switch if Kai did something wrong to a strict teacher.

_"I said I promised earlier!"_

_"Sorry Kai but I have to make sure you understand. Your studies should come first. Girls can be distracting."_

_"That's why I won't get distracted. Look at my father. I've heard what he was like when he was my age and he was still smart."_ Dian raised his eyebrows as Kai brought up a fair point. Guo Jia during his teenage years was definitely a ladies-man. King of the ladies-men even and yet, he still passed every exam.

Sighing, he patted the boy on the back before getting up. Kai followed suit and stared at Li Dian; expecting an answer. Placing his hands on Kai's shoulders; he smiled weakly.

_"Okay, give it two years. Two years. Then ask your mum about dating and all that stuff. Do I make myself clear?"_ Dian ordered with a stern, somewhat alien tone in his voice.

_"Well when you put it like that, I don't have a choice."_

_"Excellent! Now any more questions?"_

_"Yes...How long does sex last?"_ And just like that, all of the awkwardness that had been expelled came rushing back in like a flood. This conversation was going to last quite a while much to Li Dian's chagrin.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Art of War

It was autumn in the year 213. The only season that Kai would openly say he despised was autumn. He hated how the leaves would fall to the ground and pile up. The rain only made this worse as the leaves suddenly became wet and would stick to his sandals constantly. He preferred winter when it would snow heavily and everyone would go out and enjoy its white beauty. Or at least, most people.

Kai, Ning and Ba were sitting underneath shelter watching the rain fall on their lunch break. All three thirteen year olds had grown up together and were practically inseparable.

"_See it's not the rain that I mind. I actually quite like it. It's just the wet ground that annoys me." _Kai couldn't help but complain about it. He wished it was just a little colder so the rain would turn into snow.  
"_Well it's not like it can be helped." _Ba commented as he bit into the apple in his hand.  
"_I guess you have a point. How's your father Ning?"  
_"_Well I asked him if I could start training and he said that was a great idea and how proud he was of me."  
_"_But…"_ Both boys knew there was more to this story than Ning was letting on.  
"_I am going to be trained...By Lady Wang Yi."  
_"_Oh…" _Kai and Ba knew who Wang Yi was, having seen her around the palace. She never said much to any of them but she seemed to emit a strange and distasteful aura. Ba had asked his father why she always looked so tense but Yuan wasn't about to give details anytime soon.  
Only that _'She had suffered far more than everyone in Wei put together.'_

"_Well. Wang Yi huh? She's urm...Nice."  
_"_Yeah nice. That's the word I'd use for her."_ Kai and Ba couldn't help but laugh as Ning frowned, standing up; she slapped them both on the head.  
"_She may not be sociable but she is still my teacher!" _Ning, forever brash and aggressive was very defensive of the people she felt she had to defend; no matter who the attacker was or how they attacked. This made Kai ponder.

'_Will I fight alongside Ning someday?'_

"_Hey Ning, will you fight with us? When we like get older?"  
_"_Oh no of course not. I'm going to be a cleaner when i'm older."_ Yu Ning tried her best to keep a straight only to burst out laughing as Kai and Ba looked at eachother; the boys shook their head in disappointment at her failed attempt to be humourous.  
"_Oh you guys have no sense of humour! That was funny." _Xiahou Ba could only express a look that said _'No...No it wasn't.'  
_"_Well anyway, yes. I'm gonna fight with you two. We can take down every enemy for Lord Cao Cao together. I of course will be the leader."_ Yu Ning held her hand up high as she declared herself their de facto leader.

"_You?! Leader?!" _Ba stood up; being taller than Kai and Ning held up his hand and smiled a toothy grin.  
"_I should lead us three into battle!"  
_"_Urm...No. How about there are no leaders among us."_ Kai mediated their very minor dispute. Knowing that there is no leader among them.

"_Aha! Kai has a point. You three only have one leader and he is the same as mine, Lord Cao Cao is our leader."_ All three teens jumped out of their seats in surprise before regaining their composure and bowing as Jia Xu appeared behind them as if out of thin air. They sat back down; startled by Jia Xu's sudden appearance.  
"_Kai, I have an urgent matter to discuss with you."  
_"_What is it Master Jia Xu?" _Jia Xu sat down in between Kai and Ba and pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper from a small bag.  
"_This Kai...Is your father's will."  
_

Confused as to why Xu would show his father's will to him, Kai reached out to grab it only for Xu to move his hand away.  
"_I myself am not allowed to show its contents. You'd want to ask your mother for that right. I am here to carry out your father's wishes. More specifically, his wishes regarding you. As of today, I will be teaching you about strategy and tactics."  
_"_What? Say that again?"  
_Kai's dreams of becoming a strategist like his father were coming to fruition and it made his heart tingle to know that his father had already planned everything out. Jia Xu had been teaching Yi about strategies and tactics but Kai never really saw Xu around his home. Yi was taught in Cao Cao's palace and the Wei strategist was very secretive about his teachings and methods. Xu unrolled the piece of paper and cleared his throat.

_"Regarding my sons Guo Yi and Xiang Kai, if their grades are satisfactory, I would like to request that Jia Xu teach them about strategies; both diplomatic and in battle. So here I am Kai, here to carry out your father's wishes. Are you ready to begin?"_

"_Yes Master Jia Xu! Urm...Where do we start?"  
_"_You can start by meeting me in my office in the palace after school."_ Ning and Ba patted Kai on the back and smiled as Xu walked off.  
"_Wait!"_ Yu Ning stood up and jumped as she called out to Jia Xu.

"_Master Jia Xu, can we see what's underneath the turban?"_ All three teens burst into laughter as Xu scowled at them before laughing himself.  
"_No you may not."_ Walking away from them, Xu held his forehead; already feeling a headache coming on.  
"_Do you think he ever takes that turban off?" _Kai asked as he scratched his head. Both excitement and fear filled Kai's heart as he anticipated what Jia Xu had in store for him.  
"_Nope never. He goes to bed with it." _Ning waved her index finger as she spoke, smiling at her two friends.  
"_Do you reckon he was born with it?"_ Ba jokingly inquired  
"_By the heavens yes! He came out first. The turban second."_ Kai added as all clutched their stomachs; chuckling and being full of glee.

* * *

Kai parted with his friends at the end of the school day and anxious about the new things he would learn and everything he could do with such knowledge, he could destroy entire armies, pave the way for his Lord's ambition; settle disputes with his mind alone; it was invigorating. He made his way to Xu's office where the older man was sitting down with his feet up on his desk; reading a book.

"_Aaaah my young student. I am pleased that you have come. Let's get started."  
_"_So what's first Master?"  
_"_This is."_ Jia Xu swung his feet off the desk and closed the book. Throwing it towards Kai; the blonde boy caught it and almost came down with it due to its weight. It was a thick book that would certainly take a long while to read.

Kai looked at the cover which was blood red with the title 'The Art of War'.

"_The Art of War? I think I've heard my father talk about this…"  
_"_He has read it numerous times before. Any strategist worth their salt will have read The Art of War. Now it's your turn to read it. I want you to read that book within two months."  
_"_It looks interesting enough. Is there anything else?"  
_"_Yes there is." _Xu walked over to left side of his office and sat down on a wooden chair in front of a small table with white and black pieces. Another chair was on the other side of Xu.

"_A Go table? I haven't played Go in a long time Master Jia Xu."  
_"_Well then I hope you remember the rules."_ Kai nodded a 'No' at that statement as he sat down; nervous about playing Go again.  
"_Guess it's time to teach you once again then."  
_"_Why are we playing Go?" _Confused as to how a board game could relate to strategy; Jia Xu laughed as he picked up a white piece and held it in front of him.  
"_If you can master Go, then the battlefield will be easy. The battlefield is like a game of Go that you are playing with the enemy tactician and the key is to let him know your moves; without actually letting him know your true intention behind it."_

"_That wasn't confusing at all…"_ Sarcasm filled Kai's voice as he spoke and picked up a black piece.

* * *

Arriving home, Kai saw his family each doing their own thing around the fireplace. Yi was standing up; shirtless and wearing black shorts; admiring and tending to his weapon, his spear. Yue Jin had been training him with a spear for almost 2 years now and Yi could not be anymore proud to have such a teacher. His spear; which was nameless at the moment had a black shaft with the blade; serrated on both sides possessing a crimson colour. Even Xujie had to remark how beautiful it looked. She was fond of a quick sparring match between her and her son but she won every time. Fenxia was busy painting a picture and while she was no artist, she seemed to enjoy every second of it however her dark blue dress was stained from the paints she was using.

Jin was sleeping on the sofa with his arms crossed next to Xujie as she sorted out important documents for Cao Cao. He was wearing a loose fitting blue shirt with a golden pattern going down his sleeves with matching trousers. Xujie was donning her baby blue floral dress that hugged her curves.  
Kai took his black shoes off took his new book out of his bag. Keeping in with the theme of blue in the house, he slipped on his blue long-sleeved shirt with a dragon pattern and sat down close to the fire; opposite Yi. All of them were barefoot which was the norm in their home.

"_Hi guys."  
_"_Hello Kai. How was your day?" _Xujie looked up and gave her son a heart-warming smile.  
"_It was okay I guess. Master Jia Xu said he was going to teach me tactics and stuff."  
_"_Oh that's wonderful honey! But...Don't start wearing a turban now okay?" _Xujie simply had to crack a joke at Jia Xu's expense.  
"_Darn, you foiled my plan!"_ Kai giggled before opening The Art of War

"_Is that The Art of War by Sun Tzu?"_

"_Yes mum. At least, its Lord Cao Cao's re-written copy. I have to read it. All of it in two months."  
_"_You best get reading then."_ Yi added, having already read the book.  
Kai couldn't wait to start reading this book; if he could in any way; he would like to live by what this book can and will teach him. Kai narrowed his eyes on the first page and begun reading silently.

_'The art of war is of vital importance to the State. It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. Hence it is a subject of inquiry which can on no account be neglected. The art of war, then, is governed by five constant factors, to be taken into account in one's deliberations, when seeking to determine the conditions obtaining in the field.  
These are: The Moral Law; Heaven; Earth; The Commander; Method and Discipline.  
The Moral Law causes the people to be in complete accord with their ruler, so that they will follow him regardless of their lives, undismayed by any danger.  
Heaven signifies night and day, cold and heat, times and seasons.  
Earth comprises distances, great and small; danger and security; open ground and narrow passes; the chances of life and death.  
The Commander stands for the virtues of wisdom, sincerity, benevolence, courage and strictness.  
By Method and Discipline are to be understood the marshalling of the army in its proper subdivisions, the graduations of rank among the officers, the maintenance of roads by which supplies may reach the army, and the control of military expenditure. These five heads should be familiar to every general: he who knows them will be victorious; he who knows them not will fail.'_

* * *

"_Hey Kai, can I talk to you?"_ Yi placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, disturbing his reading train of thought.  
"_I guess."_ Yi put his spear to the side and dragged Kai out into the garden.

"_I want to do this before I forget. Do you remember when we saw dad summon an orb?"  
_"_Yeah that was pretty cool! Shame that he's gone now. I wish he could teach me."  
_"_Yes it is a shame but I can teach you. I remember what father told me when he showed me how to summon stuff."  
_Kai remembered that moment fondly when an orb appeared out of nowhere. He was both shocked and in awe when it turned out that his father was the summoner. It was apparently a family secret but if Kai could learn how to utilize it; maybe he could fight better. Especially since Li Dian was going to allow him to finally choose a weapon.

"_Well then brother, what are we waiting for?"_ Under the moonlight; Yi took Kai's hand and placed it on his heart. It was beating steadily but began to rise slowly.  
"_Okay. Kai, close your eyes and look deep in your heart. That's where our power comes from. Our heart. Our soul itself."  
_The younger brother concentrated and tried to look into his own heart. It was easier said than done and he made no attempt at hiding his difficulty.  
"_I can't."  
_"_Yes you can. I had trouble to when I first started. What you should do is think about what you want the most in life and focus all of your thoughts onto that. Block everything out. Even my voice."_

'_What I want most out of life...'_ Kai reflected on his inner desires that lay in his heart.

'_I want Lord Cao Cao's ambitions to come true so that everyone can be happy. I will do anything and everything...No matter who gets hurt.' _

Before he knew it, the darkness he saw from his eyes being closed was replaced with a light blue light. It was beautiful to look at but fleeting in its presence. No sooner had he taken note of it had it dissipated; replaced with a scarlet light. This was Kai's inner soul.  
_"What do you see brother?"_  
"_I...Don't know what I see. Or how to describe it at least."  
_"_Describe what it looks like to me."_ Yi's eyes were closed as well, their minds syncing together.  
"_I see a light blue light. But...Then it changes to a red one. Looks kinda sinister, I'll say."_

"_Okay, brother, imagine a hand, your hand and reach for that light…"  
_"_Urm okay."_ Unable to conceal his scepticism; Kai did as asked and tried to imagine his hand grabbing the light. It seemed that even his own imaginary hand was wary about all this as it slowly reached forward and grabbed the light.

"_Hey hey! Nice one brother! You did it."_ Kai opened his eyes to see his palm outstretched just like he had imagined it, but instead of the red light; there was a floating spiked orb in front of him. The ball was ebony whilst the spikes on it looked silver.

"_It...It has spikes. This doesn't look like father's!"  
_"_Dad said that the different shapes that we summon have different meanings. Like the discs I can summon represent how adaptable I am in the changing times."  
_"_And my spikes?"  
_"_He never told me what they mean…But don't dwell on it. Just be happy that you did it. We'll practice some more later. I'll let you get back to your Art of War."_

"_Wait, how do I like...Get rid of it?"  
_"_Oh yeah, I forgot about that part. Usually they vanish on their own unless you throw them." _Yi had a lot to teach Kai and so little time to do it in.

"_Okay, let me show you how to summon more than one." _ The sixteen year old closed his eyes and extended his hand. As if out of nowhere; three light green discs with razor edges appeared from Yi's hands out of seemingly nowhere and began rotating around him. Kai had to stand away from his brother to avoid getting cut by the discs.  
"_Just like before, close your eyes and look deep within yourself. But instead of imagining one hand reaching for that light. Imagine three."  
_"_Three?! Now I know you're putting me on."  
_"_Just do as I say brother"_

Kai closed his eyes once more and imagined a hand extending to grab the light; concentrating hard and squinting his eyes a little, a second and third hand appeared and followed the suit of the first. Before Kai knew it; three orbs had appeared within his hands; spinning in a spherical motion. Kai knew that some people had magic within them that mainly came from Taoism. Wizards, Warlocks and the like. However it was not something that was used profusely in China and those very people who practiced those arts stayed in seclusion. But Kai had seen Cao Cao summon shards of ice and he had heard of people who could bring forth soldiers that could not be killed or gusts of winds in a particular direction. Most if not everyone who Kai knew had a small potential for magic and mainly used them to augment their attacks. He had seen Jin slash the air with his hookblades and those very slashes were followed by a dark blue aura that had just as much force behind it as the blades. Such things were the stuff of legends!

Studying the three spiked orbs; they seem to have a dark red glow about them. It was small and fairly unnoticeable however. Remembering his father's movements when Kai watched him train in the fields; Kai replicated the movement and threw his arm out to his right. The orbs followed suit but Kai had made a terrible error in judgement as the orbs slammed themselves right into the pots his mother used for gardening.

"_Kai? Yi? What was that?!" _Xujie asked from inside the house.  
"_And just like that, our training session is over."_ Yi quickly ran off to hide and left Kai to deal with their mother as Xujie appeared from the door with a furious expression on her face.  
"_Okay mum...I can explain…"_

* * *

_Hello guys and girls. I just thought i'd thank everyone for your continued support and I hope you are enjoying the story as there is plenty more to come! The passage of 'The Art of War' that Kai was reading are the actual words from the first chapter. Here, have a nice little fact about the Three Kingdoms Period on me. Thanks again!  
_

_Three Kingdoms Fun Fact : Did you know that Deng Ai changed his name to Deng Fan in honor of a man he looked up to? This didn't go well as it trns out he already had a relative named Deng Fan so he had to change his name right back._


	16. Chapter 16 - Weapons Testing

Kai's heart was racing; trying to beat its way out of his chest as he watched Li Dian and Yue Jin drop a giant chest on the ground. They were in the middle of the courtyard within the palace. Many members of Wei came here to train. Such members were already here. Zhang Liao and Chun Yong were sparring whilst Zhenji and Cai Wenji were playing music in sync with eachother.  
Yu Jin and Yu Ning were sparring with eachother. Ning had speed over her father but not experience as he feigned an attack with his trident only to sweep her feet out from underneath her with the blunt end  
_"That was a good try honey but you will need to be quicker than that to take me down."  
"Oh yeah?!"_ Always the tomboy, Ning picked her rapier back up and continued to assault her father with a flurry of slashes; each one deflected and blocked. Ning thought that she could cathc her father of guard and released her rapier from its sword form, transforming it into a chain whip. She slashed at her father and wrapped her whip around his trident; however this only backfired on her as Yu Jin used his strength and pulled Ning's whip out of her hands.  
_"No fair!"_  
_"Very fair honey. Very fair."_

The Xiahou clan were each training with their respective weapons. Xiahou Ba was the first one to get to choose a weapon; being the oldest of him, Ning and Kai and he chose a peculiar weapon which he dubbed 'A Siege Spear'. Kai was unsure of how it worked and Ba was very touchy about who got to touch his weapon, not letting Kai take a look at its strange mechanics.  
_'If I am honest with myself...That thing is just weird and dangerous.'_ Kai thought to himself. He always told Ba that it looked dangerous and when he saw it in action for the first time; he was a little frightened by its power. The way it blew jets of steam from it seemingly dragging Ba with it. It was a powerful weapon indeed...Albeit a little unorthodox.

Then again...Kai could summon orbs with spikes on them. Surely the other members found that unorthodox?

_"You know with those orbs that you can summon Kai, I think I have a pretty good idea of what weapon would suit you best. But take a look in this chest and see what you want to try."_ Kai looked inside to find the old weapons of the other members of Wei.

_"Where did you get these?"_

_"Nevermind that kiddo. Try one out."_ Yue Jin answered as he backed away to give Kai some room to search. Cao Cao took a sip of wine with his son Cao Pi standing next to him. The two were observing the training of everyone within the courtyard and a smile slowly crept onto Cao Cao's face as he saw the talent held by each and every officer and the growing talent of the younger generation.

Kai reached into the chest with his eyes closed; a foolish move on his part but he was far too excited to care about injury at the moment and grabbed onto the first thing his hand touched. He pulled back to pull it out only to find he couldn't lift it.  
_"Master Li Dian, what am I holding?"_ Dian peered into the box and grinned as Kai was holding one of his old weapons.  
_"Well what do you know? That's my old Wheeled Halberd. Must be fate for you to pick that one first."  
"You sure about that? I can't even lift the thing! How on earth can you lift it?!"  
"Alright calm down Kai. It's all in the wrist."_ Dian held Kai's hand and added his own strength to lift the halberd. Showing Kai the best way to hold it without injury; Dian let go only for gravity to take hold and the blade of the weapon to hit the floor.

_"C'mon Kai, gotta put some elbow grease into it!"_ the older male joked as he sat down, watching Kai muster all his strength to just about lift it a few inches off the ground.  
_"Okay this weapon is a no go."  
"You haven't even given it a swing yet!"_

Getting frustrated at the ordeal, Kai took on the stance that he has witnessed Li Dian wield his weapon in and taking a deep breath; gathered his strength to swing the halberd. Grinning as he was able to swing the thing; he looked back at Li Dian who had a look of fear on his face.  
_"What's wrong master? Did I do something wrong?"_

Dian could only point as Kai looked behind him to find that he had detached one of the wheels on Dian's halberd and narrowly missed slicing Cao Cao in half.  
_"Ooops…"  
_Cao looked on; his eyes slightly widened before getting up and grabbing the wheel. Walking over, he returned it to Kai who couldn't help but avoid Cao's gaze.  
_"Thanks my lord. Sorry about...Urm...You know, almost killing you. It wasn't my intent I swear!"  
"It's quite alright. You can only improve through practice Kai. Although I feel we are all in agreement that Li Dian's halberd is not for you."_ Kai nodded and laughed at Cao's response as he placed the large weapon on the ground. His arms were already aching and he had only tried out one weapon.

_"Okay, what else is in this chest?"  
"Why not choose something a little lighter Kai?"_ Yue Jin suggested as he walked back with Yi in tow.  
Digging through the box, Kai set his sights on something a lot lighter than the halberd. He emerged with one of Zhenji's old flutes.  
_"I...Didn't mean that light…"_ Jin scratched his head as Kai glared at him with a blank expression.  
_"Go on Kai, play us a tune."_ Cao encouraged as Kai placed his lips on the flute and blew. Words cannot describe the tune that came out. Only that everyone in the courtyard stopped what they were doing and covered their ears in pain. Li Dian quickly took his hands away and snatched the flute from Kai.  
_"My eyes were closed, was I good?"_ Kai looked around to see everyone staring at him with discontented faces.  
_"I'll take that as a no…"_

_"Okay, let's see what else we've got here…"_

_"Kai! Stop rooting through that box and try this."_ Kai heard a loud thump behind him as Xiahou Ba ran up to him and dropped his spear on the ground.  
_"Ba...You never let me touch this thing...What's with the sudden change of heart? Was it my music?"  
"By the heavens no. Don't touch flutes. Or any instrument for that matter. I just wanted to see if my best buddy could use what I use!"  
_Kai sighed before smiling and walking over to the siege spear _"Well when you put it like that, how can I refuse?"_

Picking the weapon up; he was surprised to find that it was surprisingly lighter than he thought it would be. All Kai really wanted to do was tear the weapon apart and found out how it worked the way it did but he couldn't risk losing a friend over a strange device.  
_"Pull the handle back to charge it up, push it down and then swing away!"  
_Kai looked at the spear and back at Ba and raised his eyebrow in skepticism. Doing what he said, Kai pulled the handle back and was surprised when steam came out of the spear. Truly a strange contraption! Taking a deep breath; Kai pulled the handle down and the spear roared into life as he did it. Sadly it did not go as Ba had planned as the spear; almost as if it had a life of its own; flew forward past Dian and Cao; taking Kai with it. A humourous sight for the men and women of Wei but a scary experience for Kai as the spear dragged him around. Planting his feet firmly on the ground; Kai slowed down the spear and angrily turned towards Ba when it finally switched off.

_"What was that for?! You trying to kill me?!"_

Ba had a hard time keeping a straight; serious face and broke into laughter at the ordeal. It didn't help that he can't take Kai seriously when the latter is angry but he was sure that the sight of Kai being dragged along by his weapon was not one that would be forgotten so easily.  
_"I'm sorry Kai. I didn't think it would be that bad!"  
"That bad?! When I finally choose a weapon, the first thing I am going to do is slice your head off!"  
_Xiahou Ba gripped his stomach and chuckled; aggravating Kai further.

_"Master Li Dian! Just tell me...What weapon did you have in store for me? I'm getting sick of this!"  
"Looks like someone is a little moody. Well luckily for you Kai, I have just the thing."_ Li Dian grabbed a bag from behind him and dropped it right in front of Kai. Yu Ning had paused her training with her father to see what kind of weapon Dian had got for Kai.  
_"I had this forged for you. Think of it as a belated birthday gift."_

Opening the bag; a small smile curved on Kai's lips as he reached in and took out the weapon.

_"Master Li Dian...This weapon is perfect!"_ Kai took the weapon out of the bag and a small laugh escaped Cao Cao's lips. It was a sword and shield. Basic yet effective. The sword had a dark blue hilt with a dragon head design on the end and S-shaped guard. The guard was of a most fascinating design as the ends took the shape of snake tongues. The double-edged blade was was fairly longer than the shield but not enough to be called a Longsword. The blade was so clean; Kai could see his reflection clearly in it. From the looks of things; a shower was due as his face was quite dirty.  
The shield was a strange thing altogether but Kai couldn't help but love the way it looked.

_"Now I know you can summon orbs and all that stuff so I fused the shield to the glove for your right arm"_ Kai picked up the shield and glove and examined it closely.  
The glove was metal apart from the black fabric that hugged the hand. The tips were fingerless and Kai admired that design on gloves.  
The shield was metallic and dark grey in colour. It was circular in shape however it did not curve upwards towards the center like an ordinary but instead stayed flat. It resembled more like a large, thick disc rather than a shield. It was the size of Kai's forearm which is relatively small for a shield but made up for its small size with curved, serrated edges. Kai could easily cut someone's face open by simply swinging his right arm, his shield arm. The front of the shield was deep blue around the edges and silver in the center.

_"Master Li Dian...Where did you get this? It's beautiful!"  
"The same man who forged my halberd forged this for you. I told him that since you are quick on your feet; you'd need a weapon that wouldn't weigh you down. So he forged the sword. When he heard that you were the son of Guo Jia; he made the sword with dragon and snake adornments."  
"Even now, I still get gifts from my father."  
"I wouldn't quite call it a gift from him but your father did a lot of good things for us all. Only seems fair that his children reap a few benefits here and there."  
_Kai put the glove on and his heart filled with glee as relished feeling his new shield on his arm for the first time.  
_"It suits you Kai."_ Cao complimented as he admired Kai's new weapon.  
_"Thank you Lord Cao Cao."_ With his sword and shield in hand; Kai simply had to grin before giving it a few hap-hazard swings.  
_"I think I best teach you how to use those. But you like them right?"_ Li Dian placed his hand on Kai's shoulders and looked into the youngster's eyes.  
_"Are you kidding?! They are awesome!"_

Ning approached Kai with Ba and examined his weapon. All three raised their new weapons high in the air. Cao walked over to Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan who were watching from the distance.  
_"Would you take a look at that my lord, your own son, the daughter of Yu Jin; the sons of Guo Jia and and my own boy. It looks to me that Wei's future is all but secured."  
"Well in that case, perhaps I should start thinking about my retirement plan."  
"Eeeeeeh I wouldn't go that far my lord! We're not that old."  
"I'm sixty, Xiahou Yuan."  
"And you don't look a day over twenty-seven!"  
"Hmph...They still need a lot of training though. I propose a little test of strength and wits between us and them."_ Xiahou Dun had been closely observing all of them and whilst he was at first; skeptical about how Kai and the others would fare when it came to training; he was now sure they would be great assets to Wei. Not that he would tell them.

_"Like a mock battle?"_ Cao asked as he stroked his beard.

_"Hmmm yes. A mock battle would be perfect."_


	17. Chapter 17 - The Bonds We Share

_"Hi dad. Are you okay up in the heavens? I hope so because I really miss you. Like...A lot."_

Kai had to come to visit his father's tomb and placing an orchid on the coffin; he looked on in sadness. He found it quite comforting to talk to the coffin but he made sure to do it in secret so that no one would think he was insane.  
_"So today I'm going to get my new set of armour. I'm kinda excited because then I'll have my weapons; my training and finally; my armour. I can be just like you."_ Kai looked up to the opening in the roof; the sun's rays shone down on Guo Jia's coffin giving the whole tomb a serene atmosphere. With the stone walls; the small staircase leading to the coffin in the middle of the room, the plants in each corner and the weeds growing through the walls and floor; Guo Jia's tomb had a shrine-like feel to it. Kai pulled out the weeds that were getting to close to the coffin for his liking.

_'If this tomb is going to be a shrine to my father. I want it clean.'_

Kai enjoyed being in here, with the man he felt closest to. Walking up the stairs on the opposite side on the entrance, he studied his father's old sceptre and dusted it. The sceptre stood next to his father's old uniforms and tiny hat and all of them were in need of cleaning. Kai studied the two uniforms and had considered asking his mother if he could wear them but he decided not to. Preferring to instead ask the tailor to design something similar. Xujie did however allow Kai to have his father's hat when the time was right.

_"So father...What's happening with me right now...Urm...Let me think. Oh I know, there is a mock battle coming up. I've been training really hard for it. I'm on Team B, so is Yi."_

Kai put down the sceptre and moved on to cleaning his father's first uniform. Starting at the bottom, he took the black trousers and placed them in a bucket filled with soapy water. Kai always pondered how his father could wear them as they seemed to go to his waist like ordinary trousers but covered his feet like boots.  
_"But wait, you want to hear who else in on Team B right father? Well there is me; Yi, Lord Cao Pi, Lady Zhenji, Master Zhang Liao, Ba, Ning...Oh and Master Xu Huang and Master Chun Yong. On Team A is Lord Cao Cao; Master Cao Ren, Master Xiahou Dun; Master Xiahou Yuan; Master Li Dian; Master Yue Jin and Master Jia Xu...It's not looking too good for us is it?"_

Kai hung the wet trousers up and moved on to his father's bright blue shirt and grey jacket.  
"You know, I wish you taught me how to use your sceptre thingy. I tried to use it to shoot one of my own orbs and it didn't work. Anyway, I was thinking...I'm gonna be taking part in a mock battle. The thought makes me nervous because I don't want to disappoint. Ehhh i'm sure I'll be fine."  
Kai cleaned his father's first outfit before moving on to the second.

_"Cleaning your father's tomb?"_ Kai turned his head to see Cao Cao stepping in.

_"Lord Cao Cao, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Yes, i'm cleaning in here. I want my father's tomb to be clean and his clothes to be perfect because he was the best man in the whole world. Besides you of course my lord."_  
_"No need to bump me ahead of him. He was your father of course and as such, he is the best man in your eyes."_ Sitting down next to Kai, Cao decided to give him a helping hand and washed Guo Jia's blue and white jacket.  
_"You know Lord Cao Cao, I never really thanked you for helping my family after my dad died. Thank you. For...Giving us a better home, helping my mum with her eating problems. Everything."_  
_"There is absolutely no need to thank me Kai. Your father was a close friend of mine and I love each and every one of you as if you were part of my own family."_  
_"Well in any case, thank you. Hey; do you think father's old robes would fit me?"_  
_"Hmm? Why do you ask? You've already got your armour ready and waiting."_  
_"Oh no Lord Cao Cao, please don't misunderstand. I mean, if i'm gonna be out on the frontlines then I should wear armour but if i'm gonna be by the main camp or even better...Giving the orders and leading, I should probably wear robes. Wouldn't want to be trudging around in armour when i'm behind the frontlines."_  
_"Hmm you make a fair point. But I don't think his clothes would fit you. You're a bit shorter than he was."_  
_"I guess. So my Lord, what are you doing here?"_

Kai took his father's clean clothes and hung them back up before grabbing Guo Jia's small hat and dusting it.  
_"I was actually on my way to visit Dian Wei's grave. When I saw you in here, I thought I would visit two of my most treasured friends."_  
_"Cool. I've heard about that Dian Wei guy. He sounds like a great man."_  
_"Aaah he was more than that Xiang Kai. He was as powerful and as loyal as E Lai of King Zhou and a good friend. But enough about that young man, there is something I want you to hear."_

Kai tilted his head in intrigue as he dried his father's hat. Forever enjoying Cao Cao's company; he listened intently to the words of his Lord.  
_"What is it?"_  
_"It's a poem that I wrote last week. I think your father would like it. Would you like to hear it?"_  
_"Well i'm not gonna lie...I'm not very good at understanding the deeper meanings behind poetry but yes my Lord."_

Cao cleared his throat and closed his eyes. Cao Cao saw poetry as the words of one's soul and he always enjoyed reciting his works, especially to the younger generation.

_"To my wine I sing_  
_of the times of peace,_

_when officers shall not make calls at the door._  
_The ruler is bright and virtuous,_

_His ministers loyal and trustworthy._  
_Abiding by propriety and courtesy,_

_The people have no cause for lawsuits._  
_From three years of farming, nine years of stores,_

_The granaries overflow with grains._  
_While the elderly have no need to labour._

_Rainfall is abundant and of proper time,_  
_The myriad of crops a great harvest yields._

_From the highways are pulled back mighty steeds,_  
_Their manure used to fertilize the fields._

_From dukes down to viscounts,_  
_all love the common people,_

_demoting the unworthy, raising up the good._  
_As fathers and brothers they nurture the people._

_Those who defy the law_  
_are punished according to the severity;_

_though none is so selfish as to take roadside property._  
_The jails are all empty,_

_and on Solstice day no sentences are pronounced._  
_All live to eighty or ninety,_

_and pass away only of old age._  
_The ruler's compassion touches all creatures equally."_

Whilst Kai had trouble understanding the deeper meaning of it, he felt as though he understood the beauty behind the words.  
_"Lord Cao Cao, that was beautiful. But urm...What does it mean?"_  
Cao chuckled as he stood up and walked to Jia's coffin.  
_"If I told you that; you wouldn't learn anything from it."_  
_"Oh what joy…Hey Lord Cao Cao; you wanna come and see my new armour?"_  
Cao smiled and nodded as Kai got up and putting everything back in its place; said goodbye to his father and headed off to the Blacksmith's Workshop.

* * *

_"Is my armour ready? Is my armour ready? Is my armour ready? Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes...Yes?"_ Kai was unable to control his excitement as he walked in the Workshop followed by Cao. The blacksmith bowed at Cao and laughed at Kai's excitement.  
_"Yes Young Master Xiang Kai, it is done and ready for collection."_  
_"Awesome! So how much do I owe you?"_ Kai had been saving up for his armour by doing odd jobs all around Xuchang. The one that paid the most cleaning the restaurant in the commercial district. People always wanted a meatbun to eat and a cup of wine to go with it so there was always something to clean and money to be made but it was only a means to an end so that Kai could have everything he needed for when he would officially join Cao Cao's service when he turns eighteen.

Kai took out his bag filled with gold and silver coins and placed it on the counter. The Blacksmith could only look on and laugh. He had a fuzzy black beard and was wearing an open blue vest and white hat.  
_"Young master, this isn't nearly enough to pay for the armour but it is nice to see someone willing to do some work to earn the things they want."_  
_"Oh...I see…"_  
_"However you are in luck because someone else already paid for this armour."_  
_"What? Who?!"_ Kai turned his head and glared at Cao Cao.  
_"Whilst I care for all the children of my officers as if they were my own; I didn't pay for your armour Kai."_  
_"Do you know who did?"_ Kai inquired, turning his gaze back to the Blacksmith.  
_"Why yes. Master Yue Jin."_ Despite being close to both Li Dian and Yue Jin, Kai was still surprised that both of them had given up their own money to pay for his weapon and armour. Truly he was in their debt now.

_"Can I see it?"_  
_"Certainly."_ Lifting part of the counter up, the Blacksmith ushered Kai and Cao to a room at the back of the shop. The room was old but it was clear that it was well maintained. The creaking from the floorboards beneath them was loud enough to wake someone up. There was a large mirror opposite the door they had walked through and there was another small room to the left filled different types of armour. Breastplates, gauntlets, greaves and helmets and each one looked different from the last.

The blacksmith bowed once more before leaving to retrieve Kai's new armour.

_"Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up."_  
_"Kai, calm down."_  
_"I am calm Lord Cao Cao."_  
"No you're not. You're excited. It's okay to be excited but don't let it overwhelm you. Take a deep breath." Kai breathed in but it wasn't enough to calm him down. However it did help him keep his composure. The blacksmith walked out and Kai's mouth morphed into a wide open smile. Kai instantly saw that his armour bore similarities to both Li Dian's and Yue Jin's but there were numerous noticeable differences.

The chest plate was of the same make as Dian's however there was no metal plates covering the arms. Any attacks that landed on Kai's arms would draw blood. The vambraces that covered Kai's hand and forearm were black and fingerless, made of reinforced leather with metal coverings on the top. Those coverings were adorned with a small dragon pattern from top to bottom. The right vambrace was already fitted with Kai's shield which was detachable.

The armour covering his waist; also known as faulds only reached the middle of his thighs. The metallic kneepads resembled the other pieces of armour in design, a deep blue colour with gold outlines.

Kai's boots resembled Yue Jin's but lacked the scars of battle and were not pointed towards to the tip. Instead they curved smoothly and they reached just below Kai's knees. He had to admire every last piece of his new armour.

_'Hmmm...My thighs and arms won't be armoured as much so I have to be quick on my feet to avoid enemy attacks.' _Kai pondered as he looked on.

_"Let me tell you about your new armour Young Master. All the metal coverings are made from forged steel but they aren't as thick as they look. You'll be able to move a lot quicker but try not to take too many hits. The shield on your right arm is detachable, don't worry. You can take it off like this. Because the shield is spiked; we can't actually take it off properly so we have to move the vambrace instead."_  
Hanging the entire set of armour up, the Blacksmith took the vambrace and shield and turned them around; facing up.  
_"What you do is turn the vambrace ninety degrees clockwise and wait for it to pop up. See the locking mechanism there? That's how the shield is screwed on. Once it pops up; turn the vambrace one-hundred and eighty degrees anti-clockwise, twist this tiny dial clockwise and...Bingo, the shield is off."_

_"Talk about an elaborate lock."_ Cao commented as he joined in to observe. Cao grabbed the shield and placed it on the ground.  
_"It must be elaborate my Lord. No one else can take Kai's shield off and by the heavens...Use it against him."_  
_"Can I try it on?"_  
_"By all means go ahead. There is a space to change behind the mirror. Oh but there is one last piece…"_  
_"Oh?"_  
_"It's purely up to you if you want it but...Why don't I just bring it out."_ Going back into the small room, the blacksmith fiddled around before pulling out something from the very back. Kai was surprised to see a headgear that looked exactly like Yue Jin's but ran along the jawline rather than covering the cheeks.  
_"Urm...Let me take that and I'll try them all on."_

Grabbing the armour off the hooks, Kai felt butterflies in his heart as he moved behind the mirror.  
_"Oh you'll want these too. They're the undergarments that go with the armour."_  
Throwing blue trousers and a sleeveless shirt over the mirror, the blacksmith turned to Cao and smiled.

_"How has business been, Liang Chong?"_  
_"Business has been slow my lord but Lady Wang Yi and Master Yu Jin have put in an order for armour for Yu Ning. Very light but reinforced leather. Suits her. With that purchase, Kai's armour and Ba's armour, my income has been increasing."_

Kai took his clothes off and examined the trousers and shirt. They were a dark blue hue and leather. They felt tough and rather thick. Putting them on, Kai proceeded to put the boots on first. He slipped his feet into them but was unable to tighten the straps at the back and lock them in. He'd need someone else to do it.  
Moving on, the blonde teenager, put his arms and head through the chest plate and was again, unable to lock it in place and secure it.  
Kai put the vambraces on next and as expected, there were no problems. He tightened the straps on both of them and studied the locking mechanism on the right vambrace.  
'Talk about sticking out like a sore thumb.' It was cylindrical in shape and fairly small but had numerous contours and a dial which formed the lock. Looking to his left foot, Kai picked up the headgear on the floor and put it on his head. It was a tight fit but not too tight that it was uncomfortable. The metal ran alongside both sides of his ears and along his jaw before joining up at his forehead. Pulling his hair out from underneath it; he tidied it and moved slowly out from behind the mirror.

_"It's bigger than I thought it would be. Growing room?"_  
_"Yes Young Master."_  
Cao smiled as he took in a sight he would have to get used to.  
_"Your father must be smiling upon you."_  
_"I hope he is. Hey would you mind…"_ Kai turned to the side and Cao caught on to his request. He clipped in the chest plate and locked it whilst Chong did the same with Kai's boots.

_"How does it feel Young Master? Is it to your liking?"_  
_"It's such a strange feeling to be in this. I've been waiting all day for it and now that I have it on...It's weird. But yes...I love it! Thank you, truly."_  
_"It's my pleasure."_

The armour didn't weigh too much but it was by no means light. Kai knew he would have to train extensively in it to adjust to the feeling. Picking up his shield; Kai attached it to the vambrace and looked in the mirror. He couldn't help but smile with his full set of armour on him. The only thing missing was his sword which was at home; underneath his bed.

_"I think I'll walk home like this."_

* * *

_"Young Master...You look stunning!"_

_"Kai...Is that you? Looking good there my friend."_

_"Awww Young Master Xiang Kai, you look so handsome in your armour."_

The compliments from everyone in Xuchang were flowing and Kai loved the feeling. He felt proud of himself and elated at his new gift. Kai was surprised; it was a beautiful summers day but he didn't feel hot.  
Stepping into his house, Kai noted that it was unusually quiet. He knew that his mother was at work in the palace and Fenxia was playing with her friends at the park. Yi was studying with Jia Xu.

_"Hello? Anyone home?"_  
The bathroom door opened with Yue Jin stepping out of it. His face was wet and he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
'Guess he was shaving.' Kai thought to himself as he watched Jin dry his face with a cloth and step into the living room.

_"Kai...You look awes-"_  
_"Master Yue Jin; I could kiss you!"_  
_"I'm flattered Kai but please don't…"_

Running slowly to Jin, Kai outstretched his arms and gave Jin a bear hug. Jin was strong enough to not be crushed by Kai's armour but it still felt uncomfortable to be locked up by a sixteen year old.  
_"Thank you so much for buying my armour fath-!"_ Kai cut himself off and slowly let go of Jin, averting his gaze away from the older man; he turned his back and looked on the floor.  
_"I...Urm…"_  
_"Kai, you don't have to call me father you know. Jin is fine with me."_  
_"No it's not that master…I wa...I want to call you father. And I want to love you like a father but...I just can't. No forget it. Forget Master Yue Jin."_  
_"Kai we can't just forget it."_ Jin grabbed Kai's shoulders and spun him around to face him. Kai was slightly taller than Jin but he was feeling good about that fact even if it only highlighted his own short stature.

_"Look at me Kai."_ Kai continued to look at the ground.

_"LOOK at me Kai."_ Jin repeated with a stern tone. Kai looked up into Jin's eyes. His own displaying sadness.

_"You don't have to call me father if it makes you feel uncomfortable and I can tell, clear as crystal that it does."_  
_"But...Don't you want me to? I mean Fenxia does."_  
_"That's because i'm the only father Fenxia has had. But you had the time to form that unbreakable bond with Master Guo Jia. If you call me father, i'm fine with that. if you don't, i'm fine with that as well."_ Jin smiled at Kai which instantly put him at ease.  
_"But don't you-"_  
_"Kai! I love you like my own son and like any child of mine, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable anywhere. If calling me father makes you uncomfortable, then don't. It's as simple as that."_

_"Okay, thanks Master Yue Jin."_  
_"So formal, just call me Jin kiddo. Now take a step back so I can look at you properly."_  
Stepping away from Jin, Kai stood with his arms by his side and a smug grin on his face.  
_"You like it?"_  
_"This set of armour is awesome! Thanks again...Jin."_

* * *

_Hello everyone. I trust you are all having a fine day or night. The poem Cao Cao read is an actual poem he wrote. Took me forever to find it. It is called 'To My Wine'. For anyone who doesn't know, a vambrace is a piece of armour that covers your hand and forearm. Just thought i'd clear that up. Enjoy the rest of your day and happy reading!  
_


	18. Chapter 18 - It's Time To Depart

With bags on their back filled with logs of bamboo; Kai and Ba walked slowly back to Xuchang. Their backs and arms were aching from hauling such a heavy load. Everyone who was to be involved in the upcoming battle was to participate in the setup of it.  
Li Dian and Yue Jin were overseeing arrow production. Real arrows could not be used as this was only a mock battle and anything that could cause death or fatal injuries had to be removed so the arrows were wrapped with thick cloth. Dian theorized that they wouldn't penetrate the body but would still cause pain to the unfortunate victim.  
Cao Cao and Jia Xu were doing something rather secretive and whilst Kai was certain it was a safety measure, he was not sure what it actually was that they were making safe.  
Cao Pi, Zhang Liao, Chun Yong and Xu Huang were helping out the woodcarvers with the weapons. All weapons to be used in the battle were to be carved from the bamboo that Ba, Kai and Ning were gathering and it would take quite a bit of time to carve out the more elaborate weapons.

Xiahou Ba unfortunately drew the short straw in that department as it was virtually impossible to carve his Siege Spear out of bamboo. As such he had to settle for a giant bamboo sword.

Li Dian fell more or less in the same bracket as his Wheeled Halberd could only be carved into a Halberd, without the wheels.

Kai and Yi were completely banned from using any summoned objects whatsoever and Cao Cao was banned from summoning any phantoms.

Passing Jia Xu and Yi, Kai and Ba placed their bags on the ground to collect any logs that could fit.  
_"With these safety measures in place Yi, I should tell you that since you are the main strategist, I am expecting big things."_  
_  
"Don't you worry old-timer, I won't pull punches in this battle. I already have a plan in my mind."_  
_  
"Is that so? You wouldn't mind telling an old man would you? I'm rather hard of hearing these days…"_  
_  
"Nice try Master. I think my mother has a special recipe for deafness."_ Yi's cheekiness and banter with his master earned him a slap on the head by Xu as Kai laughed and collected a few logs by his feet. Standing up, Kai was forced to stand still as Yi purged his hair of dust and leaves.

_"Brother, after this. I'm going to the shops. Is there anything you want?"_  
Yi reached around his belt to the left and unhooked a bag full of coins. Handing a few gold coins to Kai, he gave him his order.  
_"Two meatbuns."_  
_  
"Any particular flavour Yi?"_  
_  
"Hmm...I've never had a lamb meatbun before, buy two of those."_  
Picking up the bag of logs, Kai and Ba moved on. But not before hearing Yi shout at them.  
_"Don't forget, extra soy sauce!"_

* * *

_"Okay guys, here are some more bamboo logs. Get them out of my sight!"_

Arriving in the courtyard, Kai deposited the next load of bamboo logs and slumped to the floor, joined shortly by Ba; both boys worn out from carrying the bamboo. Chun Yong and Zhang Liao could only laugh at the boy's facial expressions as they carved out bamboo spears.  
_"If I have to drag another bag of bamboo all the way from the forests south, I'm going to cry."_  
_"Come now you two, that's not the attitude to have you two. Think of this as but another test of your strength."_ Zhang Liao commented as he stood up and emptied the bags.  
_  
"Every exercise you undertake only serves to mould you into a better warrior."_ Yong added as he smoothed the ends on the bamboo spears in a pile to his right.  
_  
"Now come on, you two are like brothers, so work together to bring us as much bamboo as possible."_  
_  
"We have been working together Master Chun Yong and now my back is broken because of it."_ Ba complained as he got up; a dull ache in his back.  
_  
"Your point? You will sustain worse injuries in battle than a sore back but you must push on either way. We men of Wei are not so easily stopped by sore backs and neither should the Future of Wei."_

_"Why does everyone keep calling us that?"_ Kai questioned as he stood up and took the two empty bags back, getting ready for another trip.

_"Because that is what you are. People like me, Master Zhang Liao and Master Xu Huang will not always be here. That is why we have dubbed you, Ba, Ning, Yi and the others as our future. Someday you guys might bring an end to the chaos if we cannot do so. Hopefully, we can bring an end to the chaos before you guys have to lift a sword in a real battle."_

The title 'Future of Wei' felt almost endearing as Chun Yong described its meaning.

_"This is enough bamboo you two. Enough weapons have been carved. Tomorrow we set off for Guandu."_ As Zhang Liao finished, Kai and Ba bowed to him and Yong before heading off.  
_"Those two, they are close. Do you not think so Master Chun Yong?"_  
_"Indeed Master Zhang Liao. They remind me of Master Guan Yu and his brothers. I do not think anyone has sworn an oath of brotherhood in Wei. Who knows my friend, perhaps they will be the first."_

* * *

_"Mother, I'll be leaving tomorrow so me and Yi asked Lady Cai Wenji to come and look after you for a few days."_  
_"Kai i'm pregnant. Not injured."_ Kai found the thought of his mother carrying Yue Jin's child a strange thought but a nice thought. Someday he would have a younger half-brother or half-sister but it mattered not whether they were full or half because he would still treat them as a full sibling. Their house was getting rather full but this was okay as Kai didn't actually want to stay in Xuchang. He wanted to go and explore the other cities of Wei. Luoyang was still being repaired from the damage many years before his time but he would like to see Chang'an. Maybe even live there someday if he liked what he found.  
_"Well in any case, she is coming over. So put your feet up and relax so that you and the baby can have a happy pregnancy."_

_"Oh fine. But I'll have you know that I am still capable of doing everything. Are you excited about the battle?"_

_"A little bit mother. Part of me is excited by the thought of going into battle and fighting Master Yue Jin and Master Li Dian but the other part isn't because I know deep down, that it's only a mock."_  
_"Well just remember son, fight well and do everything Yi tells you. Okay?"_  
_"Mum, i'm not a little boy anymore. It did occur to me to follow Yi's orders."_  
_"So cynical!"_

Kai picked up his bamboo sword and shield and pouted at the fact that he could not use any orbs and had to use the bamboo weapons carved for him. At least he was still able to wear his armour which fit him just a little better now.  
_"So mother, have you thought of any names for the baby?"_ With Xujie being six months pregnant already, her and Jin must have thought of names for their growing child.  
_"Well yes, Lin for a boy and Cai for girl."_  
_'Yue Lin...Yue Cai...I like them.'_ Kai thought to himself as he smiled and gave his mother a warm, comforting hug.

_"I think those are lovely names."_

* * *

It was time to leave and head north for Guandu. The journey wouldn't be too long. A few days or so until they reach the battlefield. Kai readied his white horse before hopping on. His horse didn't have a name yet and it would pass the time of the journey to deliberate on a name for him. Team A, led by Cao Cao would be taking a different route to Guandu than team B; led by Cao Pi.  
_"Now Kai, Yi, please be careful. I cannot stress that enough."_ Xujie stood next to Cai Wenji, waving goodbye to team B. She was proud to see her sons off but the worry she exuded was palpable to everyone. The friends and family of those participating were all by the front gates to the northern part of the city of Xuchang.

_"Mother, we'll be fine. WE cannot stress that enough."_ Yi responded as he stroked his light brown horse's head.

_"Lady Cai; if our mum tries anything too strenuous; you have my absolute permission to chain her up."_  
_"Kai!_" Xujie's face and reaction earned a chuckle from her sons. Turning his head to his left, Yi set his gaze upon his younger sister.

_"Fenxia, look after mum and Lady Cai for us will you?"_  
_"No problem brother. Show Lord Cao Cao who's boss you two!"_

_"Will do!"_

_"Alright, is everyone ready to go?"_  
Cao Pi called out to all of team B who was organised in rows of two with him at the front. Zhenji and Chun Yong were behind him, followed by Ning and Ba, followed by Yi and Kai and lastly Liao and Huang. As all of them put their hands together; and bowed before taking hold of the straps on their horses and setting off.

* * *

_"So Yi, what do you think I should name my horse?"_ Kai decided to make some conversation to speed up the time as Chun Yong and Zhenji conversed whilst Cao Pi stayed silent. Eerily so. Zhang Liao and Xu Huang were discussing the state of the land and Xiahou Ba and Yu Ning were listening to Kai and Yi.

_"How about...White Dust?"_  
_"Urm...What do you think horse?"_ The horse stayed silent as Kai asked jokingly asked its opinion.  
_"I don't think it likes that name. I don't either."_

_"Oooo! I got one for you! How about Snowflake?"_ Ning suggested as she looked back and smiled.  
_"No. My horse is a guy. I'm not gonna give it a girly name."_  
_"Well I tried."_

_"Anyone else? Ba?"_ Kai looked around as Ba placed his hand on his chin and scratched it.  
_"Nope. Sorry buddy, I got nothing."_  
_"Kai, what about Silver Drift?"_

_"Hmmm...What do you think horse?"_ Once again, the horse stayed silent and continued its journey to Guandu.

_"Don't like it? Well tough. I like it. From now on, you are Silver Drift."_ Kai stroked his horse before looking ahead and smiling at the battle ahead before cocking his head to the side, catching wind of the conversation between Yong and Zhenji. It was clear that they were speaking quiet enough to sound like whispering but loud enough to be heard if you focused.

_"It is said that a white horse foretells bad omens for its rider…"_ Yong commented.  
_"Now now Master Chun Yong...No need to scare the poor boy."_ Cao Pi's wife always spoke in a soft manner and yet, there was something behind that softly spoken tone. Something dark.

_'Bad omens? Yeah right. I'll be fine...My father is watching over me.'_


	19. Chapter 19 - A Brilliant Strategy

With their main camp set up in the garrison east of Xu Castle which was situated southwest of Guandu Castle, everyone on team B had gathered in the centre of the garrison. The atmosphere was tense. Excitement and fear filled the air but this only served to get the adrenaline rushing through the bloodstreams of everyone present. Kai had to wonder how team A was feeling. All of them were seasoned veterans that had been in many battles. Did they feel anything at all? Were they nervous? More importantly, how was Yi feeling? This was more a test of wits for him rather than a test of strength. Team B was south of the Yellow River and only occupied a few garrisons south of Baima and Yanjin, a garrison in front of Xu Castle and of course, the castle itself. Team A however had already occupied the essential strongholds and more than several garrisons surrounding Guandu castle. Team B was already at a major disadvantage and the battle hasn't even officially begun yet.

Time was fleeting as the sun had almost set and the time to begin the battle drew ever closer.

_"Yi, what is this plan you have for us?"_ Cao Pi asked as he joined his team, all of them were formed in a circle.  
_"My brother and I have been deliberating furiously over this for the past few hours since we've arrived and we have got it Lord Cao Pi. Everyone listen closely."_  
All members of team B walked a little closer to Yi as he explained his plan for victory.

_"Baima and Yanjin are already under enemy control which makes our jobs a little harder but the effects will be all the sweeter. Kai, Master Chun Yong, you will take Baima from the enemy._  
_Ning, Ba, you will capture Yanjin._  
_Once both those strongholds are taken; destroy the bridges connecting us to the enemy."_

_"That will leave only one path connecting us to the enemy."_ Zhang Liao pointed out with very slight worry in his voice.  
_"Exactly Master Zhang Liao, the shallow part of the river will be the only traversable terrain. But we must stay away from it during the course of the battle at all costs and trick Master Jia Xu into thinking that we know nothing about it and that we're focusing on defense."_

_"Then what?"_ Chun Yong asked as he readied his spear.

_"If our ruse is good enough, Master Jia Xu will think we don't know about the shallow part of the river and he will capitalize on that by sending a detachment of his forces through it to ambush us. However he will be playing right into my hands. When the enemy appears, Master Zhang Liao will make his appearance and ambush them with the cavalry unit._  
_While all this is going on, I need you four to rebuild the bridges that you destroyed. The bridge units will know what to do; all you need to do is protect them. If everything goes to plan; whilst Master Jia Xu's ambush party is ambushed by us; we can deliver the final blow and charge Guandu Castle which should have its defenses weakened."_

_"Aaaah okay. So take Yanjin, destroy the bridge. Then rebuild the bridge and charge Guandu. That's simple enough."_ Xiahou Ba commented.

_"Indeed it is but no plan is without its risk."_ Cao Pi couldn't help but feel admiration for the plan but was sceptical of its effectiveness.

_"You're right. I suspect that master Jia Xu has something planned for us. This is why this plan must go off without a hitch...Alright everyone. Let us show my father that Wei's future is indeed in secure hands. Go to your positions, the sun has almost set." _  
He swung his arm to the side and everyone got moving to their positions.

* * *

Arriving at the garrison south of Baima, Kai rallied his troops around him. Chun Yong couldn't help but look on with a small smile.

_"Alright everyone listen up, tonight's the night were we show Lord Cao Cao that Wei's future will be a prosperous one. Now we are to take Baima with Master Chun Yong's troops and cut the bridge. All of you ready?!"_

All soldiers cheered and raised their weapons in the air. Through the crowd, a messenger appeared in front of Kai and Yong and knelt down before the two.

_"Master Guo Yi has ordered us to begin the advance."_

Looking up, Kai saw that the sun had finally set.

_"And so it begins…"_ Standing next to the large door, two soldiers pulled it open. Kai and Yong began the advance to Baima.

* * *

The road to Baima was a short one but not without its perils. Numerous soldiers were charging out of the stronghold but a hit in the gut or head was enough to subdue them. The guard on Kai's face felt slightly constricting and uncomfortable but he held out hope that his face would adjust since he quite liked the looked.

Ducking underneath the blade of another soldier; Kai hit him with the pommel of his sword in the stomach. With a quick breath of air escaping his body; the soldier fell down and clutched stomach. He would be out for a while.

Looking back, Kai saw that Yong was holding his own against a large crowd of soldiers; seemingly on his own as his men were locked in their own battles.

_"Come on now guys, this may be a mock battle but you should still fight me with everything you've got!"_ Yong shouted to the hostile soldiers as he attacked them. For a man of his size and the armour he wore; he was rather nimble.  
Several soldiers joined with Kai and they began moving to inside of Baima.

The fort was vacant and quiet but Kai knew better. He expected an ambush.

_"Men stay in formation!"_ He shouted as he walked further into Baima. He was not used to giving orders to soldiers but he was sure he could get used to it. As they walked further in, Kai could hear Chun Yong's soldiers entering the castle and saw the bridge connecting Baima to the northern side of the Yellow River.  
_'There it is...Alright, time to cut the-'_ His thought ceased abruptly as a strange but quick gust of wind blew across his face from the left. Remembering Li Dian's training; Kai instinctively ducked underneath what it was that approached him. The sounds of his soldiers fighting and Chun Yong engaged in battle only served to confirm his suspicions.

_"Ambush!"_ Chun Yong shouted as attacked numerous soldiers.

Kai looked up at his assailant before hopping back and adopting his attack stance.

_"Master Yue Jin…"_  
_"Hi Kai."_  
_"Hey! You can't be friendly to me! Stop smiling! You're my enemy. You're meant to be all evil and stuff!"_  
_"I'm just proud to be able to test your skills in battle Kai. And i'm not an evil person."_  
_"Well for the purpose of this battle, you are the devil and I am the saviour!"_  
_"And what does that make Lord Cao Cao?"_  
_"Urm...He is...Urm...Don't trick me!"_ Kai charged at his stepfather and swung his sword from left to right; aiming for Yue Jin's neck. The blow wouldn't kill Jin but it would cause some damage to him. Kai's mind was filled with both adrenaline and worry as he didn't want to hurt Yue Jin but didn't want to be hurt by him.

Yue Jin however was also conflicted. He had hoped not to have to face Kai and yet here he was, standing before him, attacking him. Kai lunged at Jin but he dodged the attack before spinning around behind Kai and elbowing him, knocking the boy off guard. Regaining his composure, Kai swung his shield from right to left and back again, trying to cut Jin with the sharp wooden edges.  
The fight continued for a while with neither making any headway against the other. It was clear only to Chun Yong that Yue Jin was holding back. As three soldiers all attacked Yong in unison but all three were defeated with a quick slash of his spear.  
Whilst the fight did seem enjoyable to watch, Yong had a job to do. Moving to the bridge, he saw that it was held in place by ropes tied to two posts. With a devious smirk, he cut the ropes and watched as one side of the bridge fell, cutting off any enemy forces still in Baima; including Yue Jin.

Running back inside Baima, Yong saw that Kai was on the defensive, blocking Yue Jin's relentless attacks. The man clad in ebony armour smiled as numerous allied soldiers surrounded Jin and Kai. The teenager hopped back before looking around and smiling.  
_"Is it cut?_" Kai asked as he held his weapons up at Jin.  
_"Indeed."_  
_"Awesome! Master Yue Jin! You are isolated from your allies now that the bridge is cut so...Do you like want to surrender now?"_ Grinning, Kai walked up to him and held out his shield arm.  
_"Do I even have a choice?"_  
_"Well i'm not gonna kill you...So surrender is the only option. Unless you can swim."_

Jin smirked before putting his weapons on the floor in front of him and sitting down. Kai walked up to him and placed his sword on the ground. Extending his fist towards Jin, they bumped fists before a soldier handed rope to Kai. Couldn't allow Yue Jin to roam free in Team B's territory. Jia Xu is simply that cunning.  
_"You fought well Kai. I'm proud of you."_  
_"Silence enemy! I have not given you permission to speak! Just kidding Master Yue Jin, thank you."_  
_"Well Kai, since i'm your prisoner of war, can you move me away from Baima?"_ Jin's request irked Kai. Why would he want to be away from Baima?

Despite his concerns, he allowed Jin to be moved back to the garrison where his brother was.

_"That was some fighting Young Master."_ Chun Yong complimented as he walked over.  
_"Hardly, I was getting beaten. It's only because you cut the bridge and the soldiers surrounded us that Master Yue Jin surrendered."_  
_"That may be true but you were still able to hold you own rather than be defeated straight away. That's still something to be proud of."_  
_"Yeah...I guess you're right. I wonder how Ning and Ba are doing…"_

* * *

With her whip extended, Ning slashed at the feet of a soldier, tripping him up and knocking him out. She was amazed at how well the chain whip worked. With the metal parts replaced completely with bamboo, she was sure that it would fail and break at the first hit. Surely the thin chain that ran through the bamboo must have weakened it. However she has underestimated the strength and durability of bamboo as it worked better than she could have hoped.

Ning was pleased that her father wasn't here; she would not like to fight him in a real fight. Mock battle or not. Sparring was enough for her since despite their father-daughter bond; he was a very strict teacher.

Ning had to wonder; was Baima this heavily defended? As soon as she and Ba entered Yanjin; they were ambushed by troops.

Looking over to Xiahou Ba, Ning felt a feeling grow in her heart as she watched him battle against numerous soldiers in a test of strength. She admired every aspect of him; his hair, his eyes; his face. But most of all; his personality. She didn't want him to know how much she cared for him. Their friendship was too strong a bond to risk if he did not feel the same way. So she hid her feelings and swallowed them like they were meatbuns.

A group of four soldiers charged at Ning with their spears but stopped as soon as she turned her head to gift them with a look that even Cao Cao might shiver at. Ning had built herself quite a reputation as being just as strong and reliable as her father but nowhere near as strict. However she wouldn't go lightly on these soldiers just for stopping when she looked at them.

_"You stopped charging at me because I looked at you?"_ She extended her whip and it connected across the faces of the first two soldiers on the left. She turned and spun in the opposite direction before slashing at the stomachs of the other two on the right; winding and incapacitating all four of them.

_"If anything, you should run faster when they do!"_

_"I think I'll take your advice Ning!"_ She turned her head to look behind her and was met with Xiahou Dun running full speed towards her. He was so quick she could barely keep her eyes on him. She swung her whip at his feet, hoping to trip him up but he jumped over her whip and lifting his sword above his head, brought it down to meet her. Ning rolled aside and took a hop back, putting some distance between her and Dun.

_"Master Xiahou Dun, this should be fun!"_ Always one to dive headfirst into a fight, she swung her whip in a multitude of directions. She aimed for the weak points in Xiahou Dun's armour. Whilst it looked as though what he was wearing was not very resistant to damage; it was actually very well suited for battle. Ning aimed for his legs and forearms which seemed to not have any guards on them. Stepping out of the way of her attacks, Dun placed his sword in front of him; Ning's whip wrapping around it. Ning held the hilt of her weapon with both hands and pulled with all her strength so that Dun would not pull her to the ground. It was clear to her that he was holding back otherwise she would have already been defeated but who was she to complain?

_"Come on Ning. What do you do in a situation like this?"_  
Was he trying to teach her something? She thought hard and remembered her training with Wang Yi.  
_'That...Might work.'_

Yu Ning had two ideas both planned out in her head to get out of this 'deadlock'.

Her first idea was to turn her chain whip back into its sword form whilst it was still wrapped around Dun's padao. If she could get close enough when she changes it back, Dun would not be able to move and he would be open to a punch. She may not as strong as her father or Ba when it came to punches and kicks but she could still some damage. The risk with this idea was that her sword-whip could break and whilst this was only a mock battle, a practice, a test of strength, it simply wouldn't do to try and fight without a weapon. Of course, she could improvise and take one from an unconscious soldier.

Her second idea was riskier than the first because she would have to be quicker than Xiahou Dun and land the first blow. Ning knew better than to think that any of his armour or muscles slowed him down. Her second idea was to release her whip from the deadlock when she got close to Dun and to quickly circle around behind him and attack his back.

Could they work? Yes.

Would they work? Ning didn't want to think about the answer to that question.

She took a deep breath before running full speed at Dun. The tension between his padao and her whip decreased as she closed the distance between them. She was taking a big risk but at least she could show Dun what she had learned. It both pleased and saddened her that her father wasn't participating. It pleased her because she did not want to fight her father in battle and it saddened her due to the fact that she wanted to show him how much she has learned. She was roughly two feet away from Xiahou Dun and Ning had two choices.

But could only execute one.

Her head said _'Punch Xiahou Dun!'_  
Her heart said _'Stab Xiahou Dun in the back!'_

Her attention was drawn away from her opponent for a second as she saw Xiahou Ba charging Dun from behind. It gave Ning a headache when she thought about how quickly Ba could move in his armour.

_It defied physics. _  
_It defied logic!_

But she had no time to ponder it for her decision had now been made. Twisting the hilt of her blade to the right and then quickly to the left; the whip tightened around Dun's padao; trying to turn itself back into a sword. Ning could feel the immense strain she was putting on her weapon and if she didn't release the tension soon, it would surely break.  
It was okay however, she was close enough. Readying her fist, she smirked as her her fist connected with Dun's face. Pride welled within her as the realisation sunk in that she had just punched Xiahou Dun.

_'I...I actually landed a hit!'_ She thought herself as she grinned happily before killing that very grin and replacing it with a frown.  
_'No time to get happy,'_  
Ba on the other hand; had swung his large blade and connected with with Dun's back. The punch was hard enough to knock Dun off balance and coupled with Ba's swing of his giant sword, Dun fell to the ground. Kneeling he grabbed his sword and looked at both of them.

_"Impressive you two. I suppose...I should surrender since i'm clearly at a disadvantage."_  
_"Got that right! Put him in binds!"_ Ning couldn't help but show her excitement. If she could defeat Xiahou Dun, with help of course, she could take on anyone!

Moving to the bridge, Ning fiddled with the ropes keeping it up and soon enough, it fell and stage one of Yi's plan was complete.

* * *

Staying in the Main Camp was both fun and bring. But Yi knew that as the lead strategist of this battle, he was too vital to get injured on the front lines. Still he was eager to fight and Yue Jin wanted to take him into battle by his side. A messenger ran up to Yi and Cao Pi as they looked over the battle plans and map of Guandu and bowed.

_"Lord Cao Pi, Master Guo Yi, the bridges at both Baima and Yanjin have been cut as you have ordered."_  
_"Excellent. That's stage one of my plan complete."_  
_"We have also captured Master Yue Jin and Master Xiahou Dun and they are on their way here."_

Yi couldn't help but grin at the news.

_"Thanks."_

* * *

Baima was full of excitement and eagerness as the soldiers rejoiced in their little victory in capturing the stronghold and Yue Jin. Kai walked around the fort, feeling skittish. He was eager to get out and find Li Dian.

_"Young Master, perhaps you should calm down a little."_  
_"I am calm. Really! I just want to get out of here and do some fighting! The adrenaline is kicking in!"_  
_"That much is obvious but you must always remain-"_ Yong turned around, followed closely by Kai as he something fly through the air. They looked up and saw something hit the walls of Baima, it made significant damage and it was lucky that no one was hurt.

_"You've got to be kidding me…"_ Kai complained as he drew his weapons.  
_"This explains why Master Yue Jin wanted to leave Baima. Men, form up on me!"_  
All soldier rallied around them and the depth of the situation became crystal clear. Yue Jin wanted to leave because Baima was being assaulted by catapults.

* * *

_Hello everyone. Are you okay? I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I had a bad case of Writer's Block. But don't worry because Golbez is back and in business! Thank you for reading and sorry once again. Have a good day._


End file.
